Cassie, Stacey and that Big Fluffy Lion
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: Have you ever had your entire world ripped out from under your feet? ...no? Well, we're just that weird then. Join Natalie and Sage as they experience Narnia for the first time aboard the Dawn Treader. They will not only have to face evils on the islands, but evil that reside in their own hearts as well. Caspian\OC
1. Chapter 1

**First Official re-write! I'm excited. While I love this story, I began it many years ago. I will be happily updating new chapters and fixing old ones as quickly as I can. **

**(Sage's POV)**

I came to a smooth stop in my Camry at the intersection a block from my house. Looking at the MapQuest papers lying on the passenger seat, I said aloud, "Straight for 2 miles, then turn left on Graywick Avenue."

As the light turned green, I pulled out my phone. After a few seconds of glancing back and forth between the road and my contacts list, I clicked on a name under "S".

The line rang twice before a female voice said, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Shale? Hi, this is Sage. I'm Maci's senior," I answered. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there to pick her up in about 20 minutes."

"Ok, she'll be ready. Thanks," came her reply. Then she hung up.

I blew an escaped strand of hair out of my face and reached up to tuck it back into its ponytail. I was on my way for a weekend sure to be full of fun and laughter. Each year a senior girl at my high school was paired up with a freshmen girl and gave her secret presents throughout the week.

The big reveal had occurred yesterday and my little sister, Maci, had beamed upon realizing it was me. We took dance together at a local studio and I had come to know her as a sweet and precious girl.

After picking her up, we were meeting up at a friend of mine's house where we were going to spend the night and then leave for the camp grounds early tomorrow morning.

As promised, 20 minutes later I pulled into the Shale driveway. The blonde girl of 15 came out of the house carrying a huge duffel bag along with a few smaller bags. As Maci was putting them in my trunk, I pulled my wavy auburn hair out of its ponytail.

"So, Maci, you ready for the Big Sis\Little Sis camping trip?" I asked once she got in the passenger seat. She nodded, and then waved to her mom as we drove away.

We rode along in silence. I don't blame her; I remember being scared of seniors my freshman year. Nevertheless, I was determined to get her to talk to me.

"So..." I began, "How'd you like your first year at Lewis High?"

Maci shrugged. "It was pretty good, considering it was my first year up here in Minneapolis. Dance has made it easier." She smiled kindly over at me.

Just then my phone rang. I apologized to Maci, and answered it hastily.

"Sage, this is Ashley," my best friend's voice reached my ears. "Where are you? I wanted you here at 2:00 so we could discuss my date with Mark next week."

I sighed. "Only you would want to talk about your boyfriend right before an all-girls trip."

Digging around in my purse, I silently offered Maci a piece of gum. "Look, we're running a bit late because I lost track of time while Jeremy and I were practicing for next week's cotillion."

"Ugh," Ashley replied, "Don't you spend enough time at that studio?"

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Love ya, girl. Got to go." Ashley started to protest, but I hung up.

Maci and I chatted sparsely for the rest of the ride. When we finally arrived, I had to park on the shoulder 3 houses down.

Maci said, "Hey I'm gonna need a minute to find my phone in one of my bags. I have to let my mom know we made it."

"Sure thing. Just come let me know when you're done so I can lock the car.," I answered.

Gathering up my own bags, I headed toward the front door. However, they were dropped a few seconds later when Ashley came bursting out the door and caught me up in a big hug.

She started to greet me, but instead asked, "Why are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's the middle of summer!"

"Technically, it's the beginning of summer," I replied laughing. In a whisper I added, "And besides, I'm only wearing a bra under this."

Together we made our way to her front door, where I almost ran into her pretty blue-eyed freshman. I remember Ashley saying that she took drama class with the girl.

Ashley said to me, "Can you show Natalie to the guest room? Both of you can dump your stuff there." I nodded and motioned for the younger girl to follow me.

She skipped along lightly, brimming with energy.

"Natalie, is it?" I asked the short girl.

She nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm Sage. Nice to meet you."

Natalie smiled as I opened the guest room door. We entered and put our suitcases down.

Glancing around, I noticed that the room was strangely furnished. Wooden floors, richly-colored material for bedding and tapestries, old-fashioned decorations. What an odd choice for Ashley. They must have redone it recently because I don't remember it being like this.

Apparently, Natalie noticed too because she had a baffled expression on her face. She made her way over to the circular window at the back of the room. As she looked through it, her jaw dropped.

"Sage, come here!" she cried.

I went over and stood in front of the window as well. Soon my face mirrored Natalie's shocked expression.

For outside was a vast ocean and no land in sight.

"That's a green screen right?" Natalie laughed nervously.

I didn't reply, but instead walked back over to the door and opened it. We definitely were not in Ashley's house anymore.

It looked more like the inside of an old wooden ship.

**(Natalie's POV)**

I bounced happily in my seat as my mom drove me to my 'big sister', Ashley's, house. My school was having a big sister/little sister camping trip this weekend. Ashley's best friend and her little sister were also meeting us there.

As excited as I was for the actual camping trip, I was equally excited for bonding with Ashley. She was an amazing actress. I'd watched her with envy as the year progressed and done my best to mimic her actions on stage.

Honestly the thing I was truly looking forward to at the campout was sleeping under the stars. Everything else I could live without: bugs, wild animals, _no plumbing_, frizzy hair, etc.

It should be fun, none the less.

My curly dark brown hair bounced along with me, earning me an eye roll from my mom.

"What did you eat for lunch Natalie?" She asked suspiciously.

"Macaroni," I answered with an innocent smile plastered to my face. I purposefully did not mention the 3 Snickers and 2 Twix I had stolen from my camping snacks.

I was supposed to share those, or something like that.

"You sure you're gonna be ok, sweetie?" she asked in her mild tone.

"Mom, when have I ever not been ok on my own?" I replied coolly.

My feet were propped up on the dashboard of our old forest green Bug. Fast food packaging littered the floors from our many rushed meals on the go. I leaned forward to rub a scuff off my new high tops.

My mom glanced over with her dark eyebrows raised. "Are we starting from the time I knowingly left you or when you decided to sneak off?"

I grinned sheepishly at her. "I'll be good. I promise," I said.

She pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. I whined as she pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled down the visor so I could rub off the lipstick mark.

"Our definitions of good are infinitely different. But you do your very best sweetie," she said.

I nodded and waved goodbye as I bolted out of the car and grabbed my duffle bag. I'm pretty sure my mom filled it with cement in case I tried to wander off into the wilderness.

"Bye mom! Say bye to Kimmy, Jordan, Bryan, Nikky, Brady, and dad for me," I called, racing to the door.

My mom waved back with an exasperated smile on her tan cheeks. Secretly, I think she was glad to hand me over to an unsuspecting senior for the weekend.

I knocked politely 3 times, not wanting to seem rude. After a few seconds, the extremely flawless Ashley appeared beaming at me. Her silky black hair was perfectly in place and there wasn't a blemish on her face. She surprised me by hugging me so hard my hands lost feeling and my bag fell to the ground.

That was my kind of hug.

I grinned recklessly up at her.

"How are you? Are you excited? I am!" She said this in such a rush I actually became dizzy.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "Um… can I use the bathroom?" I asked, unsure how to answer her overly peppy question.

She nodded eagerly and pointed down a hallway.

So, leaving my bag, I went to go pee. When I walked back to the front door there was an extremely tall girl there with pretty green eyes. She smiled at me under the weight of her bag. After grabbing my own bulky bag, Ashley directed the new girl, who introduced herself as Sage, and myself to settle ourselves into her guest bedroom.

We walked down the hallway and entered an oddly furnished room. It was strangely dissimilar to the rest of Ashley's modern and polished house. Maybe this was her guilty pleasure room or something where she chose to hide antique beds and mirrors. Even the dresser looked ready to topple over.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a large expanse of blue through the window. Curiously, I walked over and peered out the weird circular window.

My eyes grew wide.

Since when was there an ocean in Minnesota?

**There you go. Please be happy and let me know by reviewing, because as my friend says, "Happiness is what makes the world go round."**

**I decided to lump the first two chapters together since they were so short as more of a sneak peek into either girl's head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** rewrite! Yay!**

**(Sage)**

Natalie and I stood silently for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Uh, Sage…" The quiet and uncertain voice didn't quite seem to fit the girl. With her neon orange tank top and white jean shorts, she seemed more like the type of girl who sought out attention.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just Ashley playing a prank on us," I said with more certainty than I felt.

I'm not positive who I was saying that for, because it didn't do either of us any good. Natalie and I both knew good and well this was no prank.

Now to just figure out what it actually was.

She replied, "Are you sure? Because to me it feels more like we were transported into the cabin of a ship via magic. Or Ashley could've slipped us some drugs. That's always a viable option," I nodded in agreement as Natalie prattled on.

I traced my hand over the intricately-carved wooden door. I was either losing my mind or this was really happening. I'm not sure which alternative frightened me more.

"Come on," I murmured as I stepped out into the hallway. I could feel the floor swaying under me. We were definitely on the water.

"Sage, have you ever watched a horror movie? Because you remind me an awful lot of the girl at the beginning who wants to investigate and then ends up brutally murdered."

"That's very encouraging. Thank you," I said.

While my steps were light, Natalie seemed to find every single creaky board. Another door was in our path. This one was much more plain and used.

"Do we really have to die today?" Natalie was playing off her fear with a faux flippant attitude.

"We'll be fine. I don't hear anyone. I just need to assess the situation," I said quickly.

The door swung open a little too well. While I hadn't been able to make out voices or other sounds, it appears there were people standing on the deck of the ship. The door clattered against the wall as it felt they should be alerted to our presence.

The only one who didn't seem to notice us was a man who was dripping wet and spoke out next.

"Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, King and Queen of Narnia." (A/N- I know that in the movie he says, "…High King and Queen of Narnia", but this is incorrect. Peter's title would not pass down to Edmund.)

"Oh my," a girl with a towel wrapped around her murmured.

These people looked strange, very strange. Most of them were wearing billowy shirts tucked into brown slacks. Some had leather vests, which I assumed to be armor. They all had dark features; long hair and the occasional beard as well.

"Caspian," the girl called and the man finally hopped down and took us in.

He cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "Friends of yours?" The man called Caspian spoke to the girl.

"Hi, yeah, no." I winced as Natalie spoke up. I'd known her only a few minutes and already I dreaded what she could possibly say. She might get us on these people's bad sides before I had a chance to defend our intentions.

"I don't know her. I don't know you. And I definitely don't know where I am."

A boy who looked around Natalie's age stalked over. He might have been adorable with his closely cropped sandy blonde hair if he hadn't been scowling with such a ferocity. He, at least, was dressed differently than the rest of the people present.

"Already tried that," he said as he hugged his waterlogged sweater vest to his small frame. "They don't answer," he continued.

"Ladies," a bald man with a Scottish accent addressed us, "are you aware of how indecent your attire is?"

"Just like that," the boy grumbled.

Natalie laughed breathlessly at his comment.

I looked down at my Nike shorts and flip flops.

"Oh no," Natalie groaned. "Don't tell me you people are part of some ancient civilization that doesn't approve of leg exposure."

"Which is perfectly understandable, of course," I put in. "And we will respect that if it is what you wish."

"Not exactly," said the one called Caspian. "We're just used to women who dress a bit more modestly."

"Who are you people?" Natalie demanded suddenly.

Caspian replied, "Oh dear, where are my manners? I'm King Caspian the Tenth of Narnia. And this is King Edmund and Queen Lucy, part of the Kings and Queens of Old." He motioned to the two youth in towels: a brunette young man and the girl.

I think that reference to the "Kings and Queens of old" was supposed to help me make some type of connection. Natalie looked around dramatically.

"I know you're speaking in English, but I honestly can't understand you."

The girl Caspian had identified as Lucy said, "Caspian, they've probably never been to Narnia before. Let's not overwhelm them."

"What's Narnia?" I interrupted.

Truthfully, I'd felt overwhelmed before stepping out onto this deck.

"Look, this may be hard to believe, but Narnia is a completely real world outside of Earth," Edmund interjected. "You're just going to have to accept it."

And unfortunately, he was right. There was little else Natalie and I could do other than just accept the situation. Though, Natalie looked like she was willing to try and argue him down.

"Come," Caspian said with a smile. "Let's get you all changed."

Natalie shrugged and trotted after him. I didn't move at first. I was just expected to trust them? Really, what other choice did I have? It wasn't like I could run away.

He led Natalie, Edmund, Lucy, and I to the bedroom where we first appeared in this Narnia place. The blonde boy that had spoken to Natalie, who they named as Eustace, had passed out in shock of his surroundings.

I wish I could say we changed into Pirates of the Caribbean outfits- revealing corsets, thigh-high boots, etc.- but these people aren't pirates; they're a royal navy. So, instead it was calf-high boots, puffy shirts, and loose pants with unfortunately high waists.

While we were changing, Natalie asked Lucy, "So why were you and those other dudes all soaked?"

"Back in our world, a painting filled the room we were in with water," she answered calmly. "We swam to the surface, which was right by this ship. Caspian and some other crew members jumped in and pulled us aboard."

I looked at Natalie and sighed. "You should just stop asking questions. The further we delve in, the weirder it gets."

"You're the one who wanted to assess the situation," Natalie snapped back.

I could tell the circumstances were already taking a toll on her. She was on edge and looked about ready to jump overboard and try her chances against the ocean.

A short while later, the two younger girls and I met Caspian and Edmund in a stateroom. Pointing to the map on the table in front of him, Caspian briefly explained all the negotiations and treaties that he'd made. "Peace throughout Narnia," he said quite proudly, "in just three years."

Edmund nodded in approval. That didn't quite make sense, because Caspian appeared to be looking to the younger boy for approval of his reign.

"And have you managed to find yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy inquired with a mischievous grin.

Caspian laughed and replied, "None as beautiful as your sister."

Curious about the story behind that statement, I made a mental note to ask someone about it later.

"And how, may I ask, is the lovely Jessie?" Caspian said, changing the topic.

Lucy giggled. "She and Peter are still together. Peter told me he was waiting for them to finish at the University before proposing." She replied.

Edmund piped up. "So if there peace across Narnia, why are you on this voyage?"

Caspian's face became grave as he said, "When my uncle came to power, he banished my father's closest friends to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since. I have vowed to find them."

Edmund asked, "So where are we now?"

"We should reach the Lone Islands by nightfall," was Caspian's reply.

"And what if they're not at the Lone Islands?" I asked.

It was odd how I felt right at ease in the conversation. Something about discussing plans and learning more things about my new environment reassured me.

Caspian answered, "Then we'll continue past that into the uncharted waters beyond."

"Do you think sea serpents could be out there?" Edmund's face lit up.

**Sooo….how was the first chapter in Narnia? Review, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love you :)**

**(Natalie)**

"Do you think sea serpents could be out there?"

The sound of Edmund's voice snapped me out of my daydream. My eyes widened at the thought of giant water snakes trying to bite my head off. I shivered involuntarily at the unpleasant thought.

I tugged my high waist banded pants down to sit on my hips, where _n__ormal _people wore them. Like this, the pants bunched up around the top of my heavy brown boots, but I could care less. So long as I didn't have a granny butt like all the other unfortunate souls on this boat I could survive.

"Why are your pants so low?" Lucy asked.

"I can't be controlled," I stated simply.

"God." I heard Sage mutter to herself with an eyeroll.

"What she means to say is that we like to wear our pants a little differently in America," Sage said.

"Thank you for that translation. I'm ever so grateful to have you and your mind reading abilities around," I said with a sneer. Sage had been mothering me ever since we arrived and I did not appreciate it one bit.

Caspian was speaking to Edmund in hushed tones. They were both rather handsome. They spoke confidently and were not stupid like Kings I'd read about in History class who could not seem to go a full reign without beheading someone.

I felt someone touch my arm. I looked up and saw it was Sage. She motioned for me to follow her out of the room.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture," I told her.

She seized my arm and began walking with purpose to a cabin I recognized only after we entered and I saw our suitcases lying on the floor. Caspian had informed us that it was his, but that he would allow us to reside here for the time being.

"What?" I asked as she shut the door behind us.

"Was that necessary?" She put her hands on her hips.

I mimicked her position.

"I don't need you to monitor me," I said

"That's too bad because you're my responsibility."

"No I'm not. I barely know you. I barely know anyone on this ridiculous ship. I can manage on my own without your intervention."

"And I'm aware of that." I relaxed slightly as her hostile tone vanished. "I just want us to have each other's backs. We're in an unknown place and we're all we have."

I nodded slowly. I'd be civil so long as she didn't try to dictate my actions.

"We good?" she asked as she bent to dig around in her duffle. She produced a green and purple striped small bag.

"Womanly issues," she offered as explanation and disappeared into the separate room that served as a bathroom.

"This is vile," I heard her comment on the interior of the bathroom. I don't think I was going in there any time soon.

I swung my feet back and forth from where I sat on the large bed. There was a knock at the door. Glad for something to do, I got up and pulled it open.

Lucy was standing on the other side. "Hey, are you two ok? You just ran out of there."

"We're great," I flashed her a wide grin.

"Good. Anyway, I came by to see if you wanted a tour of the boat."

I cast a glance at the bathroom. Sage might be in there a while.

"That sounds fun," I said.

I quickly unzipped my bag and pulled out a ponytail holder. My curly hair was frizzing with the sea humidity. I pulled my unruly black hair out of my face. About half of it fell out because it was so short, but it was better than nothing.

I saw her eyes zero in on the assorted candies my mom had packed. I grabbed a large bag of sour gummy worms and tossed it to her.

I straightened up to see Lucy staring at a green and orange worm as if afraid it might bite her. I grinned and retrieved one for myself out of the bag.

"Coming?" I asked, sticking just the head of it in my mouth and walking backwards.

This was probably a bad idea considering I ran into a wall. I stumbled around to glare at said wall, when I discovered it was, in fact, not a wall. It was Edmund. I'm sure I looked charming with half a gummy worm hanging outside my mouth.

He raised an eyebrow. I didn't give him time to talk. I just turned around, grabbed Lucy, and hauled butt out of there.

I could feel a hot blush on my cheeks. It was my first day and I was already embarrassing myself.

Somehow, Lucy found that situation funny. She was laughing loudly as we entered the deck.

"Shut and eat your gummy worm," I griped.

She swallowed obediently. Her face screwed up as the sourness hit her.

"Too sour?" I inquired.

She shook her head violently and shoved a handful into her mouth. I may or may not have just gotten a Queen of Narnia addicted to gummy worms. I feel sorry for whoever's around when the sugar rush kicks in.

One grouchy Eustace came out of the cabins. He still wore his clothes from back home.

"Hey, Grinch." I held out the bag to him.

He promptly refused and sat beside me. He had a small notebook clutched to his chest.

"What's that?" I questioned.

He jerked when I leaned over and put my chin on his shoulder.

"That's his diary," Lucy said.

"Cool, deepest darkest secrets. Wanna swap?"

Eustace was an uptight boy. Even Lucy didn't seem to like him very much. But I'd talk to anyone really.

"Not particularly, Natasha," he snapped.

"Her name is Natalie, Eustace. At least pretend to be nice around strangers." Lucy leaned forward.

"I don't see the point in putting up a false front." Eustace fixed his falling suspender strap.

That, I actually agreed with. At least I could appreciate that about the boy. He wasn't afraid to be himself or say what he was thinking. We were similar in that sense.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clashing swords.

**There you go. Now my munchkins…review! It's very simple. Just press that button and make me feel loved. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to extend a tremendous thanks to anyone who has reviewed. Y'all have no idea how much I appreciate hearing from you! Quick question: would y'all prefer rewrites or new chapters faster?**

**(Sage)**

Everything about this ship was baffling. The crew wasn't entirely human; I had to conceal my surprise when I ran across a satyr. At one point I swore I saw creatures made entirely of water swimming alongside us. The mouse named Reepicheep that ran about ordering people around seemed about the more normal thing I would come across.

Walking with determination, I surveyed both decks, the kitchen, storage compartments, bed-\hammock-rooms, and even the crow's nest.

Parts of the ship were old, such as the upper deck, but appeared to be refurbished. Caspian's cabin was new, though the fixtures within it seemed worn. Drinian explained to me that this was because Caspian had it rebuilt from one of his father's old ships.

As many questions as I asked, more kept surfacing in my mind. I needed to understand this new world I found myself in.

After exploring the ship, I made my way back to the stateroom. Edmund, Drinian, and Caspian were still deep in conversation. I situated myself on the window seat and waited for an opportunity to interject.

From here I could see the trail of rippling water we left behind us. The white on the tops of waves tumbled onto the stiller and darker waters on the outside wake. Small fish jumped over the crests like it was some sort of contest.

This was the first time I'd actually stopped to think about the absolute preposterousness of the situation I was in: from a modern city to an ancient ship filled with complete strangers. This was not logical. At all. And after I got over the general shock of things, I'd have to start worrying about how to proceed.

More importantly, how to get back.

Narnia.

The term itself seemed silly and made-up. This land, however, was nothing my mind could dream up on its own. Neither were these people.

I turned my gaze to Caspian. With his shoulder length brown hair half pulled out of his face, he reminded me of a youth I might see around a college campus. The strength of his shoulders and the way he carried himself, countered this effect and offered a quick insight to his kingly status.

"Sage?" Caspian's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you would like to tour the ship." he smiled kindly.

Had he caught me staring at him? What would he assumed? Surely he must have a sea of willing maidens back at his castle.

"I managed one by myself, thanks," I replied.

"Maybe you'd like to join us for some air," Edmund spoke up.

I nodded my assent and fell into step with them. The halls were exceedingly narrow and permitted only one person to walk through at a time.

I tapped Caspian on the shoulder when silence fell. This seemed like a reasonable time to get in some of my interrogation.

"Why does everyone carry swords?" I inquired.

"To fight, of course," Caspian replied sincerely.

I scoffed and said, "No, really."

"Madam," Drinian cut in, "every man aboard this vessel is adept at sword fighting."

"Is that so?" I challenged.

Edmund flashed me a cocky grin and said, "Well look here, Caspian. She doesn't believe us."

Wordlessly, the two headed for the main deck. I shuffled after them hurriedly. I didn't want to miss a moment of what was to come.

"I imagine they're about to prove it to you." Drinian said from behind me.

I took a spot that had an unobstructed view and prepared to see them sword fight. Caspian and Edmund both bowed and took a stance.

Then the fight began.

Edmund swung first and Caspian countered almost quicker than I could notice. There was ducking and clanging and swinging and jumping and twisting. I struggled to keep track of everything that was happening and often found myself jumping and wondering if one had been injured.

It ended when Caspian knocked Edmund's sword aside and held his own sword to Edmund's neck. I laughed in awe and applauded along with the now accumulated crowd of crew members. Smiling, the two kings shook hands and took overly dramatic bows.

Natalie startled me from behind by crying, "That's so cool! I've got to learn to do that."

I turned around to see her and Lucy perched at the bottom of the mast, a half empty bag of gummy worms in between them. It's amazing what a little candy can do for a friendship.

I walked over to where Caspian and Edmund were talking with some of the crew members.

"I suppose I believe you now," I stated.

Edmund turned and said, "After our duel you definitely should. And by the way, I was only warming up my fighting skills."

"I won and you know it, Ed!" Caspian cried.

I laughed jovially at their good humor.

"And I suppose we'll have to find you a job on this ship," Caspian said as he tucked his sword back into its sheath.

Natalie had drawn Edmund away with the batting of her eyes and twisting of her curly dark hair between her fingers. Edmund shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the attention.

I laughed. "I'm sure I will find something to do," I assured him.

We stood there kind of awkwardly smiling for a few seconds. Then, to my relief, Eustace bumbled on the lower deck where we stood.

"It's high time I be in contact with the British Consul. I've got charges to press," the outspoken boy announced.

"What charges?" Edmund spat. He was glad for the distraction from Natalie I suspect. She could be a bit overwhelming at times.

"Kidnapping us, of course. Here, see, I've listed down the crimes quite effectively. You will most assuredly be convicted," Eustace stated with his snobby tone.

Caspian chuckled. "Kidnapping? I recall pulling you from the ocean."

"And who's 'us'?" Lucy piped up. "Ed and I have been here before."

Eustace simply gestured toward Natalie and me.

"You think I'm going to press charges?" I asked skeptically.

That kid was impossible.

"What, you're ok with all of this?" he demanded.

I shrugged unsympathetically. "Eustace, we're in a magical land. What can we do but endure?"

Natalie stepped forward with a handful of gummies outstretched to him. "These are my go-to comfort food," she told him.

Eustace wrinkled up his face. "They smell like processed sugar. Do you have any idea what kind of preservatives are used to make those?"

Natalie blinked innocently up at him. "Well, they do good to preserve good feelings," she joked. Lucy smiled behind her.

"You're not funny," Eustace told her condescendingly.

I saw her light blue eyes flash and she chunked the gummies at his face. Edmund stepped between the two with Lucy right behind him.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Caspian pulling me away from the scene.

"She's a mess," I sighed when we were out of hearing distance.

"They both are," he agreed.

I could see a purpose in his gaze, but he was hesitating.

"You've been asking questions all day. I believe it's due time for you to answer some of mine," he said finally.

He'd already heard the story of our arrival, so I reached further back into my life.

"Well,I live with my grandmother. My parents aren't in the picture, but I'm adjusted. I don't have siblings. I'm a senior at Lewis High School in Ohio, that's a state in my country. I plan to graduate in seven months. I really want to go to Julliard, which is the top college for performing arts, but I was still waiting for a reply on my audition when I was pulled here."

Caspian nodded along to my words. Though I knew he didn't understand some of what I was saying, he was trying.

"I'm a dancer. It's something I love. It has actually been really strange not practicing here." Caspian smiled when I did.

"I spend most of my time outside of school practicing ballet, but I have a job working cotillions all over the state. My regular partner, Jeremy, and I are actually pretty good, if I say so myself."

"Jeremy?"

I couldn't quite tell if Caspian was insinuating anything by his tone, but got no time to think on it further.

"Land ho," one of the crew members shouted.

**So I may have recently delved into the world of **_**The Lord of the Rings. **_**Anyone else notice the striking similarities between it and Narnia? I hope you're enjoying my rewrites!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over halfway done with the rewrites!**

**(Natalie)**

The island rose out of the distance like an eerie beacon. There was no visible movement among the grey and worn down houses. The land was not home to trees. It was full of buildings and roads; yet no one was on them.

Even the docks were empty and void of human life, save a single rowboat. The sun seemed to dim just slightly as we set our anchors down. I wove my way through to the front and stood by Caspian. He had on his regal expression which offered no room for questioning him.

"Natalie," he drew my attention.

I felt something cold press against my palm. My eyes went round seeing the dagger Caspian handed to me. It was simple and had a silver hilt that was just the right size for my hand.

"I don't know how to use this," I told him.

His brown eyes were set and somber. "Hopefully you won't have to."

I reached down and tucked it into my tall boots. He trusted me entirely too much. I was far more likely to accidently impale myself than take down an assailant.

Lucy jogged to my side as I followed Caspian down to the shore. She and Edmund wore matching gazes of scrutiny for every shadow that looked suspicious. Edmund was rather handsome when he was concentrating like this. His hand remained on the top of his sword and he never quite put his full weight down on a foot in case he had to leap into action without warning.

Eustace found his way to my other side. I could see the fear of this place clearly etched onto his face. I may not wear mine as plainly as that, but I could still identify with him. I brushed my hand against his arm.

"Afraid of ghosts?" I teased to lighten his mood. Maybe if I could draw his attention away from his fright and back into his usual criticizing mode, he would feel better.

"Don't be daft. There's no such thing," he said swiftly.

He glanced over and saw my smile. He pressed his lips tightly together. "Thanks Natalie," he breathed.

Sage held up the back of our little group with her protective stance. She knew as much about fighting as I did, but I knew she would defend us to the best of her abilities. She held the dagger she'd been given by Drinian in her hands tightly and scanned our surroundings with her narrowed green eyes.

"Maybe you should stay and guard or something?" Edmund suggested to Eustace as we prepared to enter one of the larger buildings.

Eustace jumped on the chance and Caspian passed him his last spare dagger.

"Be careful," I breathed.

He caught my gaze and nodded, offering me a cautious smile.

Sage put a protective hand on my shoulder and steered me inside.

It was all but night time in there. Ropes hung down from unused bells and dust clouded the air. A chill set into my bones that seemed to be coming up from the floor.

Like we were walking on graves.

Edmund pulled out his flashlight and brought light to the ominous room. He walked toward a podium in the center and said something I didn't catch.

I did, however, catch the sound of ringing bells overhead.

I looked up and felt my throat constrict. I didn't have time to panic before Caspian grabbed me arm, pulling me away from the men descending from the ceiling. He threw me into Sage and positioned himself between us and the new array of weapons aimed at our throats.

Then he, Edmund, and Lucy charged.

I thought Edmund and Caspian's spare had been intense and fast paced.

This was chaos.

I lost sight of my friends as they kicked up dirt. It burned my eyes and stung my throat. I dug in my boot for the dagger and pulled it out to defend myself. The metal now burned my hand, but I knew that was just my fear playing tricks on me. I gripped it tighter and pressed the blade flat against my hammering heart.

An attacker ducked away from Edmund and spotted us.

Sage pulled me behind her, trying to hide me further. Her hand trembled around her own dagger, but her face was contorted into one of pure determination. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of her neck and I saw her swallow thickly.

I may not be much good with this blade, but there was no way in hell I was letting my friend fight on her own. I squeezed Sage's hand and moved so that we stood shoulder to shoulder. She cut her eyes. If she'd had the time, she would have told me how reckless I was being.

A high-pitched scream stopped everything.

I instantly looked for Lucy, thinking she'd been hurt.

It was, in fact, Eustace.

Maybe Stacey would be a more suitable nickname since he sounded rather like a girl just now.

"Drop your weapons," the man holding a knife to Eustace's throat commanded.

Everyone did so. Lucy was scowling furiously and looked like she might just try to take the men on with her bare hands.

"Take the eldest ones." He commanded.

Sage's grip on my hand tightened to cut off my circulation. I gripped back with just as much panic.

For once, Sage and I were on the same page.

The man who'd been eyeing us down strode forward, joined by one of his companions. I slashed out blindly and only managed to get violently torn from Sage's grasp. I screamed and kicked out. The man who held me was balding and wore tattered grey armor. He grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder. "Oof," I cried as his armor made contact with my stomach.

"Listen to me, you fool. I am your king!" I heard Caspian scream in protest.

"To the auctions for the others," the leader said.

Edmund's head whipped around and he shouted Lucy's name. Their struggles to break free were pointless. As they were led away, Caspian's cries still echoed down the tunnels.

Lucy walked gravely in front of me. A sword was pressed so tightly to her back I feared it would cut her.

Eustace was shoved to the ground first. The man who'd held him hostage clasped handcuffs over his wrists and proceeded to chain him to the wall.

"You can't do this! I'm a British citizen!" Eustace declared.

The man struck him across the mouth and he went silent. A line of red ran down from his split lip. Lucy soon joined him. She instantly began tugging at the restraints. I was thrown down on Eustace's other side.

"You absolute ass!" I seethed.

He shoved my head back against the rocks and I saw black for a moment. My consciousness came back in puzzle pieces. Finally, I made out Eustace leaning over me. Well, he leaned as far as his chains allowed.

"Eustace just tell me if she's alright!" I heard Lucy snap.

"You're not the only one who cares," Eustace snapped right back.

"Natalie," he touched delicately under my eyes, trying to get me to focus on him.

"Ow," I murmured.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked in a rushed breath.

"You just said it, stupid," I grumbled.

My head was throbbing.

"You're gonna be fine. You don't have a concussion," Lucy informed me.

"How the hell does being chained to a wall and sold off in an auction equal fine for you, Lucy Pevensie? We are trapped and defenseless." I don't recall our attackers confiscating my dagger, but they must have because it was missing.

Eustace smiled grimly and thumped his back against the wall.

"Thank you for the optimism," Lucy called.

"We're all gonna die," Eustace closed his eyes and kicked at the dirt road with his feet.

"I take it back. You're the optimistic one Natalie," Lucy kicked at his foot.

I could hear the low murmur of men's voices from down the block. I drew a steadying breath between my teeth.

We would figure this out.

**Uh oh. First island isn't going too well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So Much Frustration!**

**(Sage)**

Of all of us, I think Edmund handled being thrown into a dungeon the best. He sat pensively in a corner with his hands folded over his mouth. Caspian, meanwhile, attempted to kick down the solid metal door.

"They're gonna be fine," Edmund spoke because I wasn't breathing and Caspian was panting from his rage.

"They're going to an auction Edmund! Do you know what the sick men who hang out at auctions do to little girls like Lucy and Natalie?" I shouted.

Edmund went silent and wrung his hands together.

"Sit down," Caspian said.

He pulled us both down on the floor and held my form which was shaking in fear against his wrath stricken one. The cell we were in was dark save for one bared window which let in vertical strips of light. It smelled of mildew and rat poop.

I was supposed to protect Natalie. Caspian had left her with me. I should have paid closer attention to my surroundings. I should have noticed the men on the ceilings before they got the jump on us. I should have fought harder to keep her.

There was a small cut under my eye where a guard had struck me and blood was dried in little half-moons around my wrist from where Natalie had clung to me.

"We'll get them." Caspian must have been talking for a while because it sounded like he was at the end of a sentence.

A shriek from outside mobilized me. I dashed over to the window and hoisted myself up. My feet dug into divots in the crumbling rock wall. Edmund and Caspian came to peer out on either side of me.

A boat full of people was being sent out onto the water. Children were weeping along the short and men and women shouting at the slave traders. A dark cloud descended over the boat, bringing with it a green mist that sent the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. I jerked when it enveloped the small boat and left nothing behind but a single ripple of water.

"You see the Mist?" I dropped to the ground hard at the voice. An old man stepped from the shadows. His beard was matted with dirt and something that looked suspiciously like cobwebs. His clothes hung off his frame in tatters.

"Who are you?" Caspian demanded.

The man proceeded to inform us that his name was Lord Bern and that he had served under Caspian's father.

I only half-heartedly listened to the conversation; my mind was with Natalie, Lucy, and Eustace. They were in more imminent danger than we were at the moment. The cell door opening shook me out of my daze.

Caspian put up a righteous struggle as they clapped him in irons. I merely held out my hands and let them lead me out. Was I going to die here? I was trapped on a mystical island in a magical realm and no one back home knew where I was.

I heard the voice of the auctioneer ringing out across the courtyard. Looking down over the balcony, I saw Lucy being held on stage to the delight of the grotesque men present. They were throwing bids out with venom in their words. It made me want to be sick.

"Hold up," the guard holding me called. "They seem to like the show."

They stopped us on the balcony where we had an easy vantage of what was taking place below. Edmund turned his head away. Caspian fisted his hands and strained against the handcuffs so hard I feared the metal would cut into him.

Finally, Lucy was sold and Natalie was pulled on stage. She looked slightly out of things, which is probably the only reason she didn't yell at the auctioneer.

Edmund began resisting when the guards laughed at Eustace's presence. "You're sick cowards!" he shouted. One struck him across the jaw.

"I'll take him off your hands. I'll take them all off your hands." The mouse called Reepicheep sat atop Drinian's shoulders. More of the Dawn Treader's crew revealed themselves as they threw their hoods back. A fight ensued.

We took our ques. Caspian tackled his guard to the ground and kicked his foot against his head to successfully knock him out. I swung my shackles wrist around to catch my guard across the nose. I felt it shatter upon impact; it was nauseating. But I didn't stop. I ducked a retaliating punch only to be caught by his elbow in my ribs. I stumbled back pondering how the most lady-like way was to die when a sword erupted from his throat. He collapsed and I spotted Caspian standing behind him with angry red dripping from the ends of his weapon.

"Go." He nodded down the stairs, away from where more guards poured out of the doors on either end of the balcony. "Get Lucy, Natalie, and Eustace out of there." Edmund hurriedly undid my chains and pushed a sword he'd stolen from a guard into my hands. I seriously needed to learn how to use one of these.

I sprinted down the stairs, nearly tripping and breaking my neck at one point. The slave traders were mostly crowded around the crew who offered the most prominent threat but three surrounded Lucy and Natalie. I reached Eustace first and unlocked his chains. I seized arm, ignoring his complaint about bruising easily and dragged him behind the nearest building for safety.

"Stay here," I instructed. For once, he didn't argue back.

I ran out again and had to dive out of the way of a stray arrow. Natalie was helping Lucy to here feet and Reepicheep danced around with his sword ready daring any to challenge him.

"Come with me," I held out my hand.

"I want to stay and fight!"

Even Lucy looked surprised at Natalie's outburst. Dirt covered half of her face and one of her pants' legs was ripped across the knee but her eyes were fierce. He clutched the sword she'd acquired in her hands tightly though I knew she had no skills with it.

"They need us," Lucy agreed.

"We need you alive!" Reepicheep waved his sword at them.

Natalie scowled at him in betrayal, but the girls eventually let me guide them to safety.

"Took you long enough," Eustace grumbled.

We waited until the fighting had ceased before venturing out. Civilians who'd been hiding in houses came to investigate as well. When they spotted Caspian on the stage clapping Drinian on the shoulder, oud applause and cheering broke out. Caspian's name was shouted and I found myself joining in simply out of relief.

Caspian met my gaze once his eyes had swept over the three kids. He smiled in thanks and I nodded to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Natalie)**

This island was not so terrible once the slave traders were taken care of. The people were kind offered food whether you were full or not. I may need a larger set of pants.

Caspian was constantly surrounded by people asking for his help. Edmund spent his days obsessively cleaning his sword.

Sage rarely let me out of her sight. I think she's still paranoid I will find a way to get myself kidnapped again.

I hung upside-down in a tree while Lucy sat next to me on the branch. Sage sat at the foot of the tree with her nose buried in a book she'd borrowed from one of the islanders.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Lucy asked, swinging her feet and narrowly avoiding kicking my face.

She was referring to the ball that was being held in celebration of the islander's newfound freedom.

"Um, this." I was slightly dizzy from the blood rush to my head.

"Natalie, honestly," she responded. "I love pants as much as you do, but you have to wear a dress to the ball tonight."

I sat up, curls still standing on end. "I don't have a dress. I don't even have this. It's Caspian's," I retorted pulling at the baggy clothes.

"You seem to be forgetting I am royalty here." I cocked my head. She giggled and grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go find dresses."

She hopped down and tapped Sage's head.

"You too," she informed her.

Sage didn't protest, but stood and watched me scurry to the ground. She fluttered her lips and began arranging my wild curls in a presentable manner. I swatted her hands away and linked arms with Lucy.

Lucy dragged us to the first store we saw.

"Your majesty," the plump woman being the register bowed.

"Hello there. I was hoping you might be able to assist me and my friends find something to wear for tonight," Lucy put charm into her words. She must have gotten her way a lot back in the Golden Age. No one could resist her sweet smile.

The woman hurriedly introduced herself as Hilda and smoothed out her brown hair.

"It would be the greatest honor. I make my dresses with my daughters. No two are the same and they come only in one size." She offered us an apologetic smile.

"One of a kind. How extraordinary," Sage wandered down an aisle. Hilda was quick to begin speaking about a light purple dress Sage touched.

Sage ended up with a sea foam green dress that had a fluffy tutu-skirt. It made her look much younger, probably around her actual age.

I gave up my fight and let Lucy select my dress for me. The top was covered with sparkles and the bottom flowed to my knees with little pickups.

Her own was the original purple dress Sage had looked at. In it I no longer saw Lucy Pevensie. I only saw Queen Lucy the Valiant. This girl had ruled a nation. This girl had fought in wars, forged alliances, and still managed to look more beautiful than any model I'd ever seen. And she was my friend.

By the time the ball arrived, I'd managed to school all our hair into regal buns. My sister, Jordan, had played Barbie with me so many times I'd picked up a few things.

Together we made our way to the town square when the sounds of fiddles and drums emanated from. A throng of people had already gathered and taken it upon themselves to fill the streets with dancing. Lucy spotted the boys and directed us to their sides.

"Caspian might I steal you for a dance?" she asked him.

Caspian smiled kindly and guided her to the dance floor.

"I'll rock paper scissors you for Edmund," I whispered to Sage.

"No need. I don't want you and Eustace causing a riot."

Edmund gave me a platonic nod and walked me to the edge of the dancing. Heat rushed to my face as we walked. Once we began swaying to the slow beat, I came across a problem- I really didn't know how to dance. I moved my feet as best I could and thumped his occasionally.

"I am glad you're ok, Natalie. I don't think I told you that," he said.

My eyes left my feet to gape at him. In theory that was a bad idea; I stepped hard on his foot. He grimaced but shook it off.

"Sorry. Thank you," I muttered, embarrassment consuming me.

"Thank you for being there for Lucy as well. She needs a good friend," he continued.

I felt my heart sink. He only saw me as his sister's friend. A child.

The song ended and someone called to switch partners. Sage dashed to Caspian and I found myself jealous as they fit together instantly. They danced flawlessly, soft smiles on their faces. Lucy claimed her brother quickly.

This left me with the ever delightful Eustace Scrubb.

"Have you been checked for diseases yet?" he demanded.

"You're a disease," I grumbled

"I find that offensive," he cried.

"You're supposed to." I pulled him closer much to his surprise.

He was so startled his hands went to my back instead of taking on the traditional form. I settled mine on his shoulders awkwardly. The beat was a bit faster, but neither of us attempted to keep up. We just swayed in a circle.

"I don't mean to come across as rude," he spoke.

"That makes sense," I muttered sarcastically.

"Mother says I don't have a filter."

"Small world. Mine says that too," I laughed to myself and saw the corner of his pale pink lips quirked up.

He still wore his clothes from England. Our clashing attires were a spectacle I'm sure. He smelled clean at least. The skin behind his ears was slightly red from his scrubbing so hard.

"Do you really hate it here?" I asked him.

"Am I supposed to love it like my cousins?"

"You could always try," I responded.

Sadly, the evening had to come to an end. Lucy stayed up whispering with me. I wasn't worried about waking anyone up, though. Eustace's snores from the next room covered up whatever noise we made. Ah, Stacey. Such an innocent angel even in sleep.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Lucy's curly hair had fallen loosely around the shoulders of her night dress.

I nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear. I was too tired to say much.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Even Eustace was looking less grumpy than usual. We go back to sea tomorrow. Caspian told me we're headed for a much smaller island next. I can't wait! It'll be very interesting," She carried on.

I leaned my back against my pillow. Her words blurred together and lulled me into sleep.

"Natalie?" Lucy's hand waving in front of my face brought me back.

"Huh?" I asked, glancing over at the girl.

"You're supposed to stay awake with me." She scooted closer.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I was just saying how I wish my family could have been here too." Her eyes went glassy as she stared at the ceiling. "I haven't seen Susan or Peter for ages. Even Jessie got to go with mum and them, but not me and Ed."

I pressed my lips together. My family drove me nuts, and while this break from them was refreshing, I missed them dreadfully.

"Who's this Jessie person?" I asked. I kept hearing people mention her and had been meaning to ask for awhile.

"She's Peter's girlfriend. She came to Narnia with us before when we ruled the Golden Age and when we aided Caspian. I wish you could meet them. Peter is stubborn..most of the time," she laughed. "But he was an amazing king and he's a great brother. Jessie is his calm. She's exactly what he needs. She's a little distant sometimes, but that's just because she likes to keep her thoughts to herself. She and Peter are at Uni together now. Susan is a few years below them. I know they all miss Narnia awfully. I just wish they could be here."

She sighed and settled back against her pillow. "Tell me about your family," she requested.

So I did, till we both fell asleep.

**Review review review review review review review review review!**

**Yes, tell me how you like the story overall, but also tell me what you think of particular elements…characterization, romance, etc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Sage)**

I'm not certain what time I finally managed to relax and fall asleep last night, but the sun was high overhead by the time Edmund roused me to join the waking world.

"We're ready to head out," he informed me.

"Don't we need to pack and gather provisions?" I sat up.

My bun had half fallen out while I slept. I could feel makeup smudged under my eyes. But Edmund didn't bother me. I felt extremely comfortable around him after only a few short days.

"Caspian wanted to let you and the other girls sleep in. Of course, Natalie has been up for hours. I swear she never runs out of energy." He shook his dark head.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I trust you've been keeping an eye on her." I got to my feet and gathered my few belongings.

"She's only knocked one crate into the water. I consider that progress."

I laughed and slung my pack over my shoulders. Edmund tossed my boots to my feet and I slid them on.

"Ready? I know you've been missing Caspian in your long time apart," he teased.

I elbowed his side. "If you know what's good for you, you'll drop it," I warned.

I'll admit I had a slight crush on the king. But it was nothing I couldn't handle and it was certainly none of Edmund's business.

The sight of the Dawn Treader moored at the docks was a soothing one. It was the closest thing to a home I had in this foreign land.

Lucy hugged a pillow to her chest and lay with her head on Caspian's shoulder. Natalie was pacing in front of them. Eustace just stood with his arms crossed. Caspian almost stood when he saw us, but them remembered Lucy.

"All aboard!" Drinian's voice rang out over us.

Caspian scooped Lucy up into his arms making Edmund roll his eyes and carried her up the plank.

"Eustace, are you gonna carry me?" I heard Natalie ask.

"Not unless there's money involved in this agreement."

Natalie huffed, but I could see delight on her face. It was so strange how she seemed to enjoy being picked on.

Up on deck, the crew had procured an old bottle of wine and was passing it among themselves. I swallowed thickly and shook my head when it passed my way. Alcohol and I had a bad history. I didn't plan on going down that road again.

Caspian reappeared after setting Lucy down and graciously accepted the wine offered to him. "Sage, Edmund, would you two mind helping me move some things around in the holds?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling up for that," Sage twisted a hand self consciously through her hair. She could just imagine the smell of alcohol on his breath and preferred to stay away from him till that wore off.

"I'll do it," Natalie chirped.

Caspian gave the lively girl a pained look but consented. Once they were gone, I made my way up the swaying ropes to the look out's perch. I needed some distance in order to clear my head. I sat down on the floor which was scuffed from boots and currently hosting a small family of ladybugs a ways one of the posts. I hung my feet out and leaned my head against the railing. The wood was old and contained hairline fissures; I prayed I would not come away with a splinter.

"Good idea, Sage. Those men are entirely too rowdy for me. Much quieter up here," Eustace plunked himself down beside me.

I bit back a discourteous retort and instead said, "What's got you in a good mood?"

"I'm not," he bit back hastily.

He ran a hand through his short, sandy blond hair and scratched at the back of his neck. His knee high socks were bunched up around his ankles and his shirt, which was very much in need of washing, was untucked oddly around his suspenders. He appeared more relaxed today for some reason.

He mercifully ceased trying to converse to me after that. His shorter legs danged down beside mine, sporadically swaying as the ship was primed to set off. The boy craved company I suspected. He was only despicable because he was afraid others would drive him away; so he did it first.

I watched the crew bustle about below us. They all wore the same blue pants and red shirts as uniforms. Each man or creature moved in harmony around each other; they knew this routine well. It was bizarrely satisfying to observe them operate perfectly, like a machine.

Eventually, Natalie reappeared and, unable to locate anyone she knew, promptly began chatting with a random short man with a scraggly red beard. The man barked with laughter and clapped her on the shoulder.

"How does she do that?" Eustace murmured.

I glanced over, resting my temple against the barrier now. His arched eyebrows were pushed together over his faded blue eyes as he studied her.

"What? Make friends? It's not hard, Eustace. You've just got to be kind," I said.

He scoffed and planted his elbows firmly above his knees. "Be kind, people say. Be honest, they say. One can't be both."

"One can strive for both." I reached out a hand to place on his arm, but he shrugged me off.

Silence fell once again between us. I turned my attention back to the bow of the ship. We were gradually picking up speed and sailing away from the island. The crew howled and waved back to our well wishers arranged around the docks. Natalie whooped and joined in the excitement.

I admit I was slightly envious of the girl too. While she had her disagreeable moments and frequently failed to admit to being wrong or apologize for it, she was free in her spirit. She grew nostalgic at night when she had time to remember home, but during the day she could separate that part of her life from her current actions. She could really take pleasure in the present. I always had home nagging in the back of my mind. I didn't miss it as much as I should and felt guilty for loving this voyage so much.

Caspian didn't help. Every time I was around him I found myself fitting in seamlessly into his life. It was as if I'd always lived here and wouldn't ever have to depart.

But that wasn't true.

"Come on, Eustace. Let's go be friendly." I hoisted myself up and offered him a hand.

"I should think not," he grumbled. He crossed his arms and fixed his glare towards the oncoming ocean.

I shook my head at him. Just when I'd thought we were getting somewhere, he'd closed himself off again. Narnia was changing him though; that much I could see. It was bit by bit changing us all. That more than anything made me want to stay.

**So, I had to start from scratch with this chapter because the original was completely unnecessary. It definitely turned into a filler, but I like the self reflection that occurs here. I also like the developing relationships between all our main characters. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello again! It's only been about..2 years since my last post. I won't make excuses about being busy. Truly, I lost motivation to complete this story. As of recently, however, I thought back to this and remember just how much I loved it at the time. As I started writing I fell in love with the story all over again. I hope you can do the same. :)**

**(Natalie)**

I must say, I did not miss this boat. I loved the people on it and all that jazz, but this constant rocking back and forth motion made me really question how sailors weren't overcome with seasickness on a daily basis.

I hiked up my pants to my thighs, attempting to keep myself from falling over in the process. While Sage had gotten up hours ago, I'd slept in peacefully. Now that I'd finally decided to become mobile, I discovered my legs were in desperate need of being shaved.

I lathered Nair onto my prickly legs and managed to sit still for an entire minute before falling onto my back in boredom.

A knock drew my attention to the door. I danced over praying it wasn't Edmund or Caspian. That would be challenging to explain..

"Hey Louie!" I greeted the auburn haired girl brightly.

Lucy cocked her head in confusion. "Louie?" She questioned.

"Sure, I already call Eustace, Stacey, though don't tell him that because it's mostly in my head. Anywho, I thought I should come up with a nickname for you as well.

"But that's a guy's name," she protested.

"And now it's yours." I offered her a wide smile.

She laughed shaking her head before allowing her eyes to fall to my nearly white legs.

"What is _that_?"

"Nair," I answered simply.

"You act like that means something to me. What is it? Why is it on your legs?"

I took her hand, dragging her to the tiny bathroom. "I'll show you," I answered as I pulled out the bladeless razor that came with the kit. After ten minutes of careful hair removal I permitted Lucy to touch the silk smooth appendages.

"Woah," she breathed.

"So, have you seen Sage?" I changed the subject off-handedly.

Lucy shrugged. "I saw her at breakfast. Then she and Caspian kind of disappeared."

A knowing smile stretched across my lips. "Oooh," I wagged my eyebrows at Lucy. "I have an idea what they're getting up to."

We both burst out laughing at the implication, though hers was a bit more timid. I suppose Caspian was like extended family to her.

"I'm totally kidding. They would never."

"Or would they?" Her question startled me because of her cheeky smile. It reminded me so much of Edmund in that moment. I'm not entirely sure why he was on my mind during a conversation with Lucy.

"You never know," I replied with mock horror.

"We must go save them from themselves!" She flung herself at the doorway.

I grinned as I adjusted my pants. Often when I saw Lucy sitting by herself on the boat, I could see how old she truly was. The years of ruling Narnia and dealing with her own war back home had left her with a distant look I only ever receive from my grandmother. To see her carefree and laughing made me happy that I could bring that about.

"Louie!" I chased after her and only caught up on the upper deck. Her eyes were scanning the deck.

"I don't see them," I announced. Well, it was more of a pant. That's how out of shape I am. I poked my stomach pudge determining that I needed to do some sit-ups later.

"Let's go up there!" Lucy cried, pointing to the crow's nest. She proceeded to dash off.

My eyes lit up. So we were allowed up there. It took no convincing for me to begin scaling the swaying ropes. The man posted there eyed us warily but didn't dare speak out against Queen Lucy the Valiant.

I perched on the wooden railing and leaned over to get a better view of the ship.

"No sign of them," Lucy commented, coming to stand next to me.

I smirked to myself and spit over the edge just as Lucy was saying, "Oh look, it's Edmund."

I cringed watching my spit's path which landed it directly above his eye. Edmund whipped his head back furiously. I ducked behind Lucy and pushed her forward as sacrifice.

"Lucy!" Edmund cried infuriated.

"I swear I didn't, Ed," Lucy called through uncontrollable laughter.

"Natalie, I know you're up there too," his perfect voice came, luring me out of my hiding spot.

"Hello," I waved timidly.

"Hello my…" his eyes glanced to Lucy. "foot," he finished.

"Were you going to say ass?" Lucy peered down at him.

Edmund ignored his sister and spoke to his attacker. "Did you just feel the need to spit in my eye?"

"Yes, I wanted to hit the Just King with my saliva," I called back sarcastically.

"Well, if that's how you want to play."

He's climbing the ladder. Why is he climbing the ladder?!

I squeaked as I searched for a place to hide and came up empty. Only one choice left: jump.

"Natalie," Lucy scolded as I climbed to the other side of the railing. "He won't hurt you." I cast my eyes downward to the black haired boy who was nearly at the top.

"I can't risk it."

"Get down!" she hissed.

I huffed before jumping to the ground only a few feet away and rolling to my knees. I laughed in triumph before hearing boots land with a thud in front of me. Why must Edmund grin so deviously?

"Now, Edmund, I'm sure there is a way we can work this out," I said as I backed away. He kept moving forward until my back hit the edge of the ship. In any other situation that would have been incredibly sexy.

"Oh look a weasel doing cartwheels!"

In the split second he looked away at my distraction I was halfway across the deck. I took two more steps before I was promptly tackled to the ground.

How rude!

I'm a lady…well, I'm definitely not a dude.

"Get off me," I demanded as I shoved helplessly.

I repeat, I've got to start working out.

"Apologize," he commanded.

Um, no.

"Help!" I shouted instead.

"Natalie," Edmund said voice full of exasperation.

"Help, I'm being abused!"

Still no one came.

I took a deep breath, preparing to scream again. His hand clamped over my mouth.

"God, you're such an idiot," he said as he shook his head.

My reply only came out as muffled gibberish. He retracted his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hand tastes like rope," I repeated. I wiped my mouth on my shirt and he laughed softly muttering a "duh" while he stood.

"Natalie, why are you on the ground?" I heard Caspian ask above me. I tilted my head over to him and saw Sage over his shoulder.

"I find it's quite comfy, Cassie," I retorted. He wrinkled his nose at the name. I could see Sage pursing her lips in an attempt not to laugh.

"Get up before someone steps on you," he said, sighing.

"I don't know. I like it down here too much."

Sage put a hand on Caspian's shoulder to prevent him from arguing with me further. I tried to get a good look at her lips to see if they looked swollen or if her lip gloss was smudged.

"You want to go swimming?"

Now I was up. What can I say? The girl knew me too well.

Sage smiled smugly at Caspian. I needed to come up with a nickname for her too. Hmmm…

"Come on, Cassie. Don't be a girl," I called from the water beside the anchored ship.

"It seems as though you already consider me one," He called back before proceeding to jump in.

Sage and Lucy followed shortly after.

Lucy swam over to me with her wavy hair sticking to the sides of her face. Sage and Caspian treaded water comfortably by each other. The water was cool and soothing against my wind ravaged skin. Even the sun seemed less intense down here.

"You coming or not, Eustace?" I heard Edmund speak from the deck.

When no reply came I saw him climb onto the railing. The sea breeze picked at his short, dark hair and blew against his shirt harshly. I found myself marveling at him for a moment before his cannonball nearly drowned me.

Caspian swam over with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Guess what," he sang.

"Wha.." a wave of salt water swept into my mouth making me hack.

He struggled to stay afloat and maintain his laughter.

I cleared my lungs of water. "What?" I asked with my raw throat.

"I have a nickname for you," he announced.

I gasped and latched onto his strong arm. "Tell me," I demanded as he tried to keep from going under with my added weight.

"It's Nate," he stated good-naturedly.

"Nate," I tested it out. "I like it," I approved.

I released his arm. "Now, go talk to Sage," I commanded.

He cocked his head. "Don't even try and play innocent. Shoo shoo," I said.

Caspian laughed to himself as he swam away.

I grinned at Lucy in victory only to see her eyes latch onto something over my shoulder. Before I could turn to investigate, however, I was forcefully shoved underwater. I hit at the hands and came up gagging as I tried to get oxygen into my system.

Turning on Edmund with a picture perfect calm smile on my face I said, "I do hope you've had time to write your last will and testament."

I splashed water violently only to feel him grasp my wrists. "That's revenge. Don't spit in my eye again," he stated. I was too flustered to compile a reply. My wrists were hot under his touch and my stomach had somehow found its way up my esophagus.

As it turns out, sword fighting is a lot harder than Orlando Bloom gives off. Caspian set down his sword and wiped sweat off his forehead. I'd been pestering him all afternoon to teach me and now that he'd finally found time my arm was numb just from the weight of the weapon.

"Come here," he said sitting down.

I sat down gingerly, picking at my sweat covered shirt. This was not as fun as I had imagined. But Caspian adamantly agreed with Sage that we needed to learn to defend ourselves. Maybe I should try crossbow like Sage. I'd get to train with Edmund then! But then he'd see me all gross after working so hard.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

I did so without argument. I was exhausted. "Listen to the crew," he said.

A long breath left my lungs as the sounds of the sailors about us came into focus.

"Are you gonna go all Zhen master on me?" I asked.

"No, I'm just trying to get you to relax," he commented.

I turned my face to him, squinting in the sun setting directly behind his head. I studied his warm brown eyes and his open smile. I could see why Sage liked him.

"You ok there, Natalie?" Speaking of Sage.

She offered me a hand and hauled me to my feet. "You look beat," she noted.

"I feel it," I agreed.

We thanked the boys in turn and excused ourselves to get some well-deserved sleep.

Lying in the bed beside Sage was peaceful enough, yet I still could not find rest. I shifted to my side and poked her.

"Did Edmund talk about me when you were practicing?" I asked softly.

Sage was quiet so long I wondered if she was truly asleep. "You like him don't you?" She said instead of answering.

My silence betrayed me.

She laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Natalie, I don't think you're in a place where boys should be your main concern."

I shrugged her off. "That's your way of saying he doesn't like me," I turned to put my back to her.

"It's not like that," she said quickly.

"I get it. Whatever," I pulled the sheets over my head praying it would make her forget I'd even asked. Why was I so easily smitten by him? He hardly paid me any mind. Maybe I was too childish and shouldn't be worrying about guys in general.

**There you go. Yes, I'm aware my writing style has vastly changed since my last update. Maybe one day I'll properly edit previous chapters but I think this is enough for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Does anyone else have that curse where they can only produce good work at 2 in the morning? **

**(Sage)**

"Feet shoulder width apart. Elbows raised. Line the butt of the bow up with your dominant eye. That's the stance," Edmund crossed his arms in approval.

I dropped my arms out of the stance I would use when he decided I was capable of handling a real crossbow.

"I would tell you that you need to focus on your balance, but you seem to already have that down," he stated.

I beamed. "It's a natural dancer thing," I told him.

He picked up his own bow and loaded it. "Stance, aim, release. Like this." He demonstrated. His arrow sank into the dragon head at the front of the ship. "Now you try," he passed me the crossbow.

I strung the arrow and hefted the surprisingly heavy weapon up to eye level.

"Nice and steady," Edmund instructed patiently.

Who knew a crossbow had a kickback?

My arrow made a lovely arc right into the water. I offered Edmund a sheepish grin. "Hope you've got plenty of arrows because I don't think I'll be able to get this anytime soon."

"That's ok. Try again," he inclined his head.

That's how the rest of the training went. As I kept hitting the water over and over again, any comment would be met with, "Try again." I decided that Edmund wasn't exactly patient, more bored maybe. It made me wonder just how many soldiers he'd had to train in his lifetime. Maybe this was all routine and I was just another subject to him.

By the time I'd hit the dragon head twice and nearly impaled an unsuspecting crew member, Edmund and I decided to call it a day. Well today went better than yesterday at least.

Unlike yesterday, when we'd found Natalie and Caspian taking a break, we discovered them deep in combat. Natalie had her brow twisted in concentration and sweat shone all down her arms. Caspian, however appeared to be putting hardly any effort to fend off the much smaller girl. I noticed with a start a rag tied around her ankle with a thin line of red.

"What is that?" I demanded. If she'd been injured in training I might reconsider wanting her to learn. She was just a kid after all.

Natalie turned and peered at me through her wild dark bangs. "I dropped the sword. No big deal. Cassie says I'll have a bad ass scar though."

"I believe my word choice was 'cool,'" Caspian cut in. "You should be careful. Wouldn't want sailor speak to rub off on you too bad Nate."

Sage smiled faintly at the brotherly teasing.

She was wondering how Natalie was feeling since stonewalling her last night. Seeing as the blue eyed girl adamantly looked at everyone but Edmund I decided to go with: not well.

"You guys already grabbed dinner?" Sage asked. Caspian nodded and gagged as Natalie smeared sweat from her neck onto his jaw.

Caspian shoved her over to me. "Your turn to babysit," he said.

I rolled my eyes at the two. "Same time tomorrow hot stuff?" Natalie taunted. "Sure, sure," Caspian waved her off.

"You sure you're ok?" I heard Edmund ask Natalie. She gazed up at him blankly. "It's just a cut, Ed," she muttered brushing him off.

Of all the things Natalie prattled on about I knew Edmund wasn't on her list of topics today, so I just let her talk herself into unconsciousness.

Finding my own sleep was another matter entirely. Finally, I got up and adjusted my trusty yoga capris. I headed up to the Dawn Treader's upper deck where the night wind made me hug my long sleeve t-shirt to my body.

I spotted Eustace huddled against the edge of the ship writing in some book that he slammed shut upon seeing me. I suggested he go to bed because he seemed tired.

"I certainly can take care of myself," was his clipped response.

I shrugged and kept walking. Finally I made it to the top deck. I leaned against the railed and shut my eyes as the salty air blew my hair about my shoulders. The sound of waves was enough to convince me to sleep right here: cold or not.

"It's quite the experience, eh?"

My eyes snapped open and I spun around. Caspian and Edmund were sitting at the bottom of the mast and looked like they'd been there a while.

I immediately pulled my now wind tousled hair into a ponytail and hoped for the best. "It's all so exhilarating," I replied as coolly as I could manage. "And what are you two doing out here?"

"Having a little man-chat," Edmund responded. Then he stood and dusted off his bottom. "But I was just leaving, so goodnight."

Once he had left I took over the spot he'd just vacated. For a while, neither one of us spoke and that was surprisingly ok. We both just sat in the peace provided by the soothing ocean and each other's' presence.

Caspian broke it first. "Your mothering instincts are impressive."

"Oh, thanks," I laughed softly.

Now the silence was awkward as I searched for something to say.

"How is Natalie progressing with her sword fighting?" I asked finally.

"She thinks she's doing worse than she is. Her technique is there but her balance kind of destroys some of her potential."

"Well, if Edmund hasn't already told you, my weakness appears to be my aim. He says I focus too much and that ruins it."

Caspian looked at me and laughed. "You know, that was my problem when I first started out."

"Interesting."

After a few moments of silence Caspian asked, "Have you ever bothered to look up? I've seen you looking out at the ocean and, yes, it's lovely, but there are wonders in the sky as well."

My eyes followed to where his hand was gesturing. The night sky was glittering with stars as if it were alive.

"It's amazing," I breathed.

There were no cities to cast light on the sky, and so it was full of brilliant and colorful stars. The Narnian constellations baffled and intrigued me at the same time.

Even the moon was different than the one I knew. This one seemed larger and glowed with more of a bluish hue.

"I'm kind of a symbol of the moon," Caspian said, tucking a stray brown lock behind his ear. The wind flattened his white shirt against his chest.

"I don't follow," I angled myself to face him.

"At my coronation, Aslan gave me a similar title to the Pevensies. Take Ed, for exampled. He is King Edmund the Just of the Great Western Woods. Even Jessie got one from Aslan when she left Narnia on the arm of High King Peter. She was dubbed Jessie the Serene of the Graceful Autumn Clouds."

"And so what are you," I pushed, for he had peaked my interest.

"I believe his exact words were, 'To the Mystical Winter Moon, King Caspian the Magnanimous." I swear I saw a red tint to his cheeks.

"Didn't know a King could be embarrassed," I teased lightly before adding, "It was accurate of him to call you noble and kind."

Caspian hummed but offered no more in the way of conversation. He pulled his knees up and draped his long arms across his knees.

Caspian talked about everyone it seemed and avoided one specific Queen.

"Tell me about Susan," I said as the thought struck me.

He averted his eyes and wrung his hands together.

"Well, she's a brunette, approximately 18, officially Queen Susan the Gentle…" he trailed off when he saw the skeptical look I gave him.

"You know good and well that wasn't what I was asking," I didn't mean it to come out so sharp. But something was picking at my good nature: jealousy.

"I'm sure Lucy can tell you anything you wish to know," he avoided answering yet again.

"I asked her. She said the story was yours to tell."

When Caspian's response finally came, it was all rushed and in a single breath. "What can I say? Susan was a lovely and fierce woman, and I admired her. She and I fancied each other by the time they had to leave. We kissed and I have not seen her since."

His soft brown eyes finally met mine. The wind seemed to make the space between us vast and impenetrable. Looking at him now, I was reminded that he was a King and his world was fantastically different from my own.

He surprised me with his next questions.

"What about you? What's your story?" I knew he didn't mean life story. He meant one like the story he'd just shared with me.

I chewed my lip briefly before deciding on how to reply. "I haven't really had one yet. Sure I've dated a few guys over the years, but nothing long term has ever come of it. And I've certainly never been in love."

I don't know why I added the love bit. Caspian hadn't mentioned it in his own tale. Maybe it was the flighty knot in my stomach that pushed the words out.

I blew air harshly out of my lips and settled my back against the mast. "Wow, group share time."

"Yes, so it seems," he replied a bit dazed.

"I'd best be off to sleep," I said.

"Of course," he agreed.

Before I could get up, however, he took my hand and pressed his warm lips to the top of it. That knot in my stomach unfurled, releasing a string of butterflies up through my torso.

"Goodnight, my lady."

To shake myself back into gear, I stood and performed a grand curtsey.

"And to you, your Majesty."

I heard him chuckling to himself as I walked away.

Late the next morning, I woke to something burning. I figured the cook just made a mistake until I heard frantic guttural noises out on the deck. I quickly went out to see what was going on.

Natalie was running all over the deck with a burning pot in her hand. She paused in front of me long enough to yell, "This thing is on fire! What do I do?"

"Put it out with water," I instructed over the rest of her screams.

Natalie halted long enough to chunk the pot over the side of the ship. The splash was laced with a hiss as the two collided.

I stared at her for a good minute before dragging a hand over my face, "That's _not _what I meant."

The cook came over with ash streaks in his black mustache. I excused myself as Natalie apologized profusely to him.

Back in my bedroom, I noticed that my hair was greasy from several days without washing it. I seized a bucket and decided to see to that. Salt water probably wasn't the best for my hair but it was all I had to work with at the moment.

Lucy came in while I was still toweling off my thick hair. "Can I brush it?" she chirped.

She ended up braiding it too, but I didn't mind. I didn't have sisters to do my hair and my grandmother wasn't much help.

"Why was Natalie allowed to cook?" I asked.

"She said she could make some fancy dish called Spaghettio's," Lucy replied.

I groaned. "That literally required you to stick a can in a microwave. Let's never let her do that again."

"Oh," Lucy said sheepishly.

When she finally completed my long braid she stood and adjusted her shirt. "I'm actually avoiding work. I have to sew up clothes for the crew. You wouldn't believe how many holes grown men can put in their attire."

"I'll help if you don't mind teaching me how," I offered.

Her young face brightened. "Yes, that'd be wonderful!"

Sewing proved an excellent distraction. With Caspian busy running the ship today, I found myself longing just to talk to him. At one point, after I'd gotten the easy rhythm of the needle, I looked up and caught him staring at me from behind the wheel. He gave me a small nod which I returned before lowering my head to get back to work.

I should not be left blushing at such simple things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Now that finals are over, I can work more frequently on both of my in progress stories. If you're a Supernatural fan you should check out my story **_**Rhythm and Rous. **_**Also, please leave reviews, they keep me motivated.**

**(Natalie)**

In the distance I could just make out the little blip of color that was land. Caspian stood at the bow of the ship with his golden telescope in hand. My feet made no sound against the creaky wood of the ship.

Just as I was hunkering down and preparing myself to jump and surprise him, he turned around. He didn't budge when I rammed into him, but merely rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked without amusement.

I huffed instead of responding.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I let you send us crashing to the hard ground next time?" he asked dryly.

"You're no fun, Cassie." I hopped up beside the dragon head and leaned back to him.

"How much longer?" I inquired.

"You expect me to know that off the top of my head? Ask Drinian," he replied.

"But you're the King," I retorted.

"So?"

I narrowed my gaze at him.

Sage and Drinian approached speaking softly.

"How much longer?" I addressed my question to Drinian this time since Caspian refused to be helpful.

"Oh, I'd say another hour," Drinian said.

"That was my guess as well," Caspian affirmed.

I hopped down, ignoring the sting in my feet. "Ass," I stated before striding off.

I took up residence beside Eustace since he seemed to have his glare down packed. Maybe I could learn from him.

"You reek of fish," he announced.

"Really? I thought it was more of a salt water and stale bread mix." I sniffed my shirt.

"Don't you take anything seriously?" he grumbled.

I looked over seeing bags under his eyes. Was he sleeping? Was he really having as horrible a time here as he put off? I thought it was just a show to keep everyone at bay.

"Sure, but then I'd have to think about things I don't want to," I said quietly. I drew my knees to my chest and pressed my lips together tightly.

"I miss home," he admitted.

"Yeah, me too."

He must've heard the sincerity in my voice because he fell silent. His faded blue eyes glazed over and I knew he was thinking about home. That was something I tried to avoid.

When the ship finally approached the island, I was glad for the distraction. I skidded past Edmund on the gangplank and face planted into the warm sand.

"Natalie, I suggest you get up. Unless you don't mind being stepped on," Sage's nagging voice came.

"Sure, sure," I responded without shifting.

When dinner rolled around, I finally pried myself into a sitting position. "Enjoying solid ground?" Lucy asked as she passed me a bowl of an unidentifiable brown substance.

"Are you positive that's edible?" I questioned.

"I think mine just move." she giggled and I smiled with her.

Sage was making an obvious effort to act like she was enjoying the meal. She shoveled the substance into her mouth, probably in an attempt to get it all down at once.

A small fire had been built on the beach and our small crew was gathered around it. I could make out dense trees in the shadows and wondered what fantastic marvels they contained.

I turned back to my food and dipped my finger in. I licked it slowly before gagging. I quickly spat and wiped my tongue off on my sleeve. Lucy, seeing my reaction, discarded her own behind her.

Just then, a loud burp rang out. All eyes went to Sage who was grinning sheepishly. "Excuse me." she blushed madly as she covered her mouth.

I laughed loudly to break the awkward silence. "Nice one," I congratulated. It was so un-Sage-like that it left everyone baffled and the conversations stilled.

I let out my own burp to ease her embarrassment. "I totally win," I announced.

"Oh, let me try," Lucy said. She swallowed air and produced her own much smaller burp.

Caspian, who had sat open mouthed at all of this, finally spoke. "Lucy!" he gasped.

"I quite agree your Majesty," Drinian spoke up before letting a great burp of his own. Caspian finally smiled and we all fell out laughing as I announced Drinian the champion.

The sun finally set fully and we all moved to make our beds. I had every intention of sleeping beside Lucy, but Caspian called me over.

"You get to sleep right here, little trouble maker."

I blanched at the space beside him. Not because I minded him, but because Edmund was on the other side. He was already asleep, but still.

"Yeah, no…"

Caspian frowned at me.

"Seriously, Nate, please understand that I need to keep an eye on you," he reasoned.

"Fine." I plopped down in irritation.

I curled as close to Caspian and attempted to drift into sleep. When that failed, Caspian offered me one of his boring books to read. It must've worked because I soon found myself fast asleep.

Dreams were always strange happenings for me. I dreamt I was being carried and restrained. Only, I truly was. And when I woke up hovering in the air and unable to move, I screamed.

What felt like a cold, rough hand was pressed over my mouth and muffled my cries for help. Different hands held me aloft. I twisted trying to find my abductor but saw only empty air.

Without warning, I was dropped on the ground. My shoulder collided with something.

Lucy.

Her wide blue eyes met mine. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to her feet. She narrowed her gaze in a defiant manner and addressed our captors.

"Who are you?" she demanded as her hand closed over the dagger in her belt. It was abruptly torn from her grasp and flung to the ground several yards away.

I have no idea how Lucy was capable of movement at this time. My limbs felt like they were made of lead. My throat was knotted so tightly I couldn't breathe.

The meadow we were in was surrounded by strangely styled bushes. The sky was lightening ever so slightly, so I dared hope our friends would wake up and realize we were missing.

"There is no escape," a scratchy voice came forth.

"What are you?" Lucy altered her previous question. Her voice was much stronger than mine would have been if I'd attempted speech.

"We are terrifying, invisible beast," the voice spoke again.

My heart dropped.

Just great.

An assortment of voices chimed in to confirm that they were indeed something we should fear. I lost count of how many I heard and that did nothing to add to my courage.

"You'll do what we ask," one finally said.

"Or what?" Lucy challenged.

I got up now and seized her arm. "Louie, don't upset them!" I hissed.

"I got this," she whispered back.

Well, I'm glad one of us felt confident.

"Or death," the invisible creatures cried.

Lucy's face paled and I figured that now might be a good time to put my plan into action: get on the ground and grovel about only being here in search of a long lost guinea pig named Gertrude.

Before I could act on that, however, Lucy regained her composure.

"Well, we wouldn't be much use to you dead, now would we?"

"Oh my god, Lucy, shut up. I don't feel like dying today," I groaned.

I still had a lot of things to live for: pizza, gummy bears, strawberry ice cream...

I shook myself. This wasn't the time to daydream about food back in America.

"Alright, then we'll just kill your friends."

I swear Lucy stopped breathing.

"What do you want?" I'm surprised they didn't ridicule me because my voice cracked in the middle of that question.

Lucy had her fists clenched at her sides as if she still wanted to fight.

They instructed us to enter a house and read a spell.

"Beware the oppressor. He's very oppressive." And with those words of encouragement, we entered the luxurious mansion. Though the outside was invisible, it was impossible not to see and be awed by the interior. Lavish paintings hung on every spare ounce of wall. Plush chairs and couches filled the walkway and had a few books strewn across their cushions.

Lucy strode forward, full of determination even as the heavy doors shut behind us. I tried my best to remain calm but by the time we discovered a library, I was lightheaded and ready to bolt.

I didn't even notice as Lucy opened a book and reciting a spell. Coldness on my nose drew me back to reality.

Snow.

I hadn't seen snow since I was back home. My siblings and I used to have violent snowball fights. An ache in my gut spread up my torso and filled me with longing.

Kimmy and Jordan were my oldest sisters. They were annoying and thought they were divas, but still fun to mess with. Bryan was my nerdy little brother. He always had me being the test subject for his science experiments. Then there was Nikky, the baby. Mostly I didn't like her because she was always finding ways to ruin my shoes, but now I missed her. I missed them all dreadfully. I even missed our pet rooster, Brady, who had to live under Jordan's bed because he had a phobia of the sun.

My parents were as crazy as the rest of my family, but I wanted to be with them. As much as I loved Narnia, I wanted to go home.

A roar shook the room violently. I rubbed the tears off my cheeks and walked over to Lucy as she read the invisibility spell.

A tall bearded man came into view on the staircase opposite us.

"Um, hello," I called.

Was he the oppressor? He didn't look mean at all. He gestured for us to follow him and he led the way back outside.

Edmund was saying, "What mansion?"

My eyes travelled to the pudgy, jumping creatures that had taken me and Lucy hostage. They didn't look terrifying now. They actually made me want to laugh at how pathetic their hoping walk was.

The "oppressor," who identified himself as Coriarkin, sent them away with a pocketful of lint.

Sage glanced at me and, though her mothering was sometimes overpowering, I fell into her relieved arms.

"There's no keeping you out of trouble is there?" Caspian shook his head at us.

"So it seems." Sage smiled back at him.

Edmund had Lucy caught up in a tight hold. Even Eustace clapped her on the shoulder.

When she was released, she raced over to Caspian and Sage. Edmund shifted on his feet. In a way, I wished he wouldn't hug me. It would make this whole crush thing a lot easier to get over.

Instead, Eustace surprised everyone by stepping forward and catching me against him.

"You're the only blasted friend I've got here," he muttered and I smiled.

Edmund gave me a nod and I knew that was the only recognition I was going to receive from him.

I let myself focus on the hug. Though Eustace's arms weren't strong, and I think we actually did smell of fish, it was comforting and nice..in a weird way.

**I feel like this story is writing itself more than I am. Different things are happening than I intended…**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..**

**(Sage)**

I was ready to return to sleep once we found Lucy and Natalie. The worrying had left me exhausted. So, when Coriarkin gestured for us to follow him into his no longer invisible mansion, I groaned.

I kept my gaze trained on the back of Caspian's tall boots to stay awake. Silence filled the hallways. The two main talkers were walking shoulder to shoulder and didn't seem to have a comment on their brains. Natalie traced the dusty rugs with her toes as we walked and Eustace ran his hand along the divots of the worn wooden wall panels.

Lucy glanced back at the two with a confused look that mirrored my own.

I'd only ever seem those two locked in a verbal battle, so I had a right to be thrown off by the hug.

"What do you think is going on there?" Caspian asked as he fell into step with me.

I shrugged helplessly. "I can't read that girl. They could be plotting to kill each other for all I know."

Caspian smiled deliberately. "Or maybe they're just learning to be civil. Maybe that's why Aslan brought them to Narnia."

This hallway was longer than I had expected. Little side tables growing overflowing flowers were every few feet.

"Aslan has to have a reason?" I questioned.

Caspian shrugged. "I've never heard of him not having one. The last time the Pevensies came, they helped me regain my throne."

"And this time they're helping you complete a quest. And Eustace and Natalie are learning discipline or something. Then, what is my purpose?" Sage asked.

"I'm still puzzling that out," he said.

Lucy's voice pulled them from their conversation. It floated back to them down the long corridor.

"Why did you make them invisible?"

"To hide them from the evil," Coriarkin replied.

"The Mist?" Edmund offered.

"No, what lies behind the Mist," the old man answered.

Coriarkin finally turned off the main hallway and into a room brimming with books that ranged from the size of a magazine to wider than my head. They overflowed the shelves and ended up in haphazardly stacked piles on the floor. Glowing purple constellations were projected onto the ceiling form an unknown source. Natalie squeaked as Coriarkin pulled a wide scroll from his long robes and threw it onto the floor.

Instantly, the paper came to life with vivid images that became 3D and light that shone as bright as a full moon. Colors and lines littered the scroll paper revealing its purpose: a map.

Coriarkin moved his hand over it and it shifted to bring a vile looking island into view. It appeared to be made of dead and tangled tree roots and had a darkness emanating from it that seemed to make even the map want to look away.

"Here is the source of your troubles," Coriarkin announced. "Dark Island. It will make your darkest wishes come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness and steal the light from this world."

"Excellent," Natalie muttered as she massaged her temples. She seemed to be having a stare-down with the map, as if she could will the island into a more inviting place.

Coriarkin continued, "To defeat it, you must break the spell. That sword," he pointed to the one in Edmund's sheath, "there are six others like it. Those swords, given to the Lords by Caspian the ninth, contain magic."

Caspian's head snapped around at the mention of his father.

"The Lords were here?" he questioned.

"Yes, they passed through and I sent them on the same mission I am sending you. Follow the Blue Star to Ramandu's Island. There, you must lay all seven swords at Aslan's Table. Only then will the spell be broken."

"Right, that seems frigging simple enough," Natalie commented dryly.

"We can figure it out," Edmund murmured.

"But be warned." Coriarkin's demanded everyone's attention. "You will be tested. Be strong. To defeat the Mist's darkness, you must first defeat the darkness within yourself."

Ok. Fair enough.

It was decided that we would depart as soon as possible. One of the little one-legged Dufflepuds had taken a shine to Lucy and Natalie. He adamantly insisted on helping us gather supplies and would hop around after the two girls.

Once, the food and water was collected and we were set for another long journey, we set our bearings East and headed toward Ramandu's Island. There was an air of excitement on the Dawn Treader. Even though our newest mission was daunting, it gave the crew a new sense of purpose.

The change in atmosphere was short-lived, however. About a week after departing from Coriarkin's Island, we ran into a fierce thunderstorm. Drinian said it would pass over us, but as the third day of incessant wind and pelting rain rounded to a close, hope was beginning to dwindle.

Caspian had requested I stay inside to watch after Lucy and Natalie in his cabin. Secretly, I think he also wanted to be sure I was out of harm's way while he focused on keeping his sailors alive and his ship afloat.

Both girls had fallen asleep a while ago and I found myself restless. I re-tucked my dark green shirt into my trousers and determined to see if there was anyone worth talking to in the stateroom.

I discovered Edmund, Drinian, and Caspian all locked in a hushed conversation by the window. A few soaked crew members lounged on the other side of the room for respite. A bottle of whiskey was being passed between them. The sour smell prickled at my nose and I swallowed thickly. I carefully picked my way around them and approached the group of men just as Drinian was saying, "Two weeks of supplies at the most." He nodded to me, acknowledging my presence. I took the spot by Caspian on the little window seat.

"This is our last chance to turn back, your Majesty," Drinian continued. "Who knows what we'll really find out there. We could fall right off the edge of the earth."

"Or get eaten by sea serpents," Edmund interjected helpfully.

Caspian's face was like stone, but I knew that said nothing for the warring emotions within. Going forward was the only way to complete the task, but he still valued the lives of his crew.

"Would you like to be the one to tell Mr. Rhince we're abandoning the search for his family?" A bit of Spanish accent flared up in his words.

"All I'm saying," Drinian responded, "is that we've got to be careful. The sea can play nasty tricks on the crew's mind." He left shortly.

Caspian drew a long breath before turning to me. "Sorry about that. We were just trying to sort things out."

"Quite alright," I breezed over his apology.

I could feel the strain on us as much as he could. We were running out of time.

"But he's right. We have to be careful. We're all still human. Well.." I amended quickly, "humans and assorted Narnia creatures."

He smiled faintly and squeezed my hand. My blood rushed past my ears so fast I didn't hear him stand.

I watched him leave, cradling my hand in my lap. It was warm and felt like he could still be holding it if I closed my eyes. Had he known what he was doing? Was it impulse or had he don't it purposefully?

"You worry about him too much," Edmund drew me out of my thoughts. "You worry about everyone too much, actually."

"What do you mean?"

This conversation seemed pointless when only moments before Caspian had been touching me.

"I know you mean well, but Caspian is a King. He's been running things by himself for three years."

"So I'm not allowed to try and help?"

Edmund folded his hands in front of him. "I'm just saying that you should focus on yourself. Coriarkin said we were going to have to face the darkest parts of ourselves. You might want to take some time to prepare yourself for that."

What Edmund didn't know was that I'd been thinking about that constantly. I kept searching for what could be my personal darkness. But, honestly, I already knew what it was.

And it petrified me.

**So, I'm going a smidge off-course from what I originally planned. I hope it turns out as well as I'm envisioning it. Also, if it seems like I'm begging for reviews that's because I am! **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this is a bit of a short chapter and mainly a filler. But here is part one of your late Christmas present! Please enjoy!**

**Also, Thank you to my reviewers Bekah, Helpful, and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967. Y'all have no idea how much your kind words mean to me! 3**

**(Natalie)**

I was almost glad for the storm. It made the normal rocking back and forth of the ship seem reasonable. I no longer felt the urge to get sea sick if I sat still too long.

It was early in the morning and dew still clung to the wood on the deck. I leaned against the side of the ship and felt the dampness dribble through my thin shirt. It smelled of a forest right after a rain shower, only with a lot more salt. The day was cloudy, with the sun just barely peaking out as it rose on the horizon.

My borrowed sword was draped across my lap. I'd snuck out of the cabin with every intention of practicing before the rest of the crew became active. Upon arrival, however, I discovered one Edmund Pevensie sipping tea and watching the sunrise.

He'd paid me hardly any mind as I mumbled a good morning and scurried past. In order to go back inside I would have to pass him again. So, instead I sat with as much distance between us as possible.

Crushes were stupid and made me behave in an even more childish way.

The door beside Edmund opened again and Eustace came out. My gaze shifted from his cousin to the bedraggled younger boy. Neither of the boys spoke to each other.

Eustace approached me with that journal of his clutched in his left hand. It looked like it had gotten wet a few times and had been stepped on by the Minotaur too.

"I'm sitting there," he announced before settling himself down beside me.

"You could've asked," I grumbled.

Since I couldn't practice, I had a lot of bottled up energy with nowhere to put it.

"You would've said no," Eustace said as he opened the journal and began to write.

I couldn't have read the scraggly and close knit letters if I'd wanted to. But I would never try that because those were his personal thoughts.

"Actually, I probably wouldn't have said anything. Today isn't starting off well. Anyway, I thought we were friends or something."

Eustace shrugged and didn't look over at me.

My temper flared. "You know what? I'm gonna leave. Believe it or not I don't like rude assholes intruding on my self-reflection time."

I returned my sword to its sheath and prepared to stand. Eustace looked up sharply.

"You mean gazing longingly at Edmund?"

For a moment I imagined hitting him. It might feel good to get some stress off.

"Piss off, Stacey!" I think the use of his nickname baffled him more than angered him.

I stalked back to my cabin to find Sage nose deep in a book on the bed and Lucy lying beside my duffle with a bag of twizzlers on her stomach.

"Found her," Lucy proclaimed dully.

"Don't you ever get tired of worrying me?" Sage spoke.

"Never. It makes my days," I said.

I lay down beside Lucy and accepted the bag of candy when she passed it to me. Eventually, Sage became tired of our chatter and took her book elsewhere to read.

I stared at the candle flickering by the bedside.

"What do you think Coriarkin meant by temptations?" I asked finally.

Lucy turned on her side. Her long reddish curls were skewed across the floor beneath her head. Her eyes were no longer the bright blue I always saw, but stormy and dark. Her chapped lips were pressed into a tight line.

"I have an idea," she said.

"You were tempted," I interpreted.

She nodded softly. A ghost-like hue had settled in her rosy cheeks. Even saying it out loud, the statement didn't seem true. Lucy had always been categorized in a place of perfection in my mind. She was brave and free willed and caring. What darkness could she possibly have inside her?

"I took a spell from Coriarkin's Island. It was supposed to make me into the most beautiful person I knew. And it did. I became Susan, but it was horrible. It wasn't right. I'm afraid what would have happened if Aslan hadn't shown up to help me." Regret was leaking from her kind eyes.

"Lucy, how do you not think you're beautiful?" I reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm just…I'm not like Susan." She sat up and shook out her thick hair.

"Well, I don't know Susan, but from what I can tell Lucy seems pretty damn good to me."

I saw her mouth pull up into a smile and she turned her head to me and said, "I know I didn't come to you, but when your temptation comes I'll be ready to help."

"Thanks. Enough serious talk." I threw a twizzler at her.

"Louie, how are you at swordplay?" I asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I'm decent. Peter taught me a bit when were ruled Narnia."

I glanced out the window and decided enough time had passed that it was safe to go back on the deck.

"Spar with me?"

She laughed and stood. "Yeah, sure. I need an outlet for all this sugar in my system."

Drinian looked at us skeptically as we went behind him with our weapons hand.

"If I get beheaded by mistake…" he warned.

"You don't trust us?" I cried in mock offense.

"Not in the slightest," he affirmed.

Lucy assured him that we wouldn't be a problem and we set to work. Even though the day was cool, we still managed to work up a sweat within minutes. Lucy said she was only fair with a sword and I had a good mind to call her out on that blatant lie. Caspian usually went easy on my, but Lucy seemed to think I could use the challenge and came near close to impaling me more than once.

I narrowly blocked her oncoming swing with the flat of my blade and stepped back on my foot to keep my balance.

"It's your other foot," Lucy instructed. "Otherwise, I can take you legs out from under you."

I dropped my weapon to my side and looked down at my footing. "This feels right," I told her.

"You're gonna feel dead in a real fight if you do that."

I knew she wasn't saying it to be mean. Lucy was a naturally helpful person. I just didn't like to be wrong.

"Do that again," I requested.

She repeated the motion faster this time and I scarcely got my sword up quick enough to prevent loss of my arm. I used the same foot to catch myself and felt steady enough until she kicked out my ankle and knocked me down hard on my back.

"You see?"

I pushed myself up.

"Got it," I replied clipped.

"Did I actually hurt you? Or was that just your pride?"

I turned back to her and readied my sword. "Again."

**Phew! Anyone else feeling that tension? Any guesses about what her temptation will be? Please tell me what you think! What do you think of her relationships with all the characters? Lucy? Edmund? Eustace? Do you like how the plot is progressing? Any and all comments are loved and appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the chapter I know you've been waiting for. Big things happen! Here's the second half of your Christmas present. :) **

**(Sage)**

I made my way back the cabin when it became too dark to read outside. I was so close to finishing this book. I huddled by the candle in the, thankfully, empty room.

I was so enraptured by the writing I must have missed the knock on my door. Caspian strolled in with his tall boots and high-waisted pants. His pale green shirt had come untucked from his belt. His tan face appeared slightly sunburned despite the cloudy day.

I must look like a mess with my pants rolled to my knees and my shirt bunched up in odd places. I hadn't even bothered to look at my auburn hair today since I hadn't meant to run into anyone important. I attempted to run a hand through the mass only to feel it snag on a knot.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

I set my book on the nightstand and gave him my full attention.

"Would you kick me out if I said I didn't?" he asked with a playful smile.

"I don't know. My book is kind of calling to me." He sat down on the bed and picked up the book I'd brought with me from home.

"_A Tale of Two Cities_?" he read off the cover.

"It's a novel from my world," I told him as he opened.

His eyebrows rose. "You write in your books?"

"I just highlight things I like," I tried to reach and pull it from his grasp.

"Oh, it's a love story," he teased.

I finally snatched it back. "It's a story about loss and redemption."

"Those aren't parts of love?" he questioned.

I stared at him before setting the book down out of his reach.

"So, why are you here? Surely, not to criticize my taste in literature."

"I just wanted to see you," he said simply.

The King of Narnia 'just wanted to see me.' It wasn't the King part that threw me off. It was the fact that Caspian was the most noble and wonderful man I'd come across in my life and he was looking at me like I mattered.

Natalie would probably say something cute like, "Enjoying the view, then?" What came out of my mouth was, "Don't you have better things to do, Caspian?"

Now it sounded like I wanted him to leave.

Caspian glanced at the door feigning nerves. "I'm hiding from responsibility at the moment. I would appreciate it if you did not broadcast my presence."

I thought back to the last time we'd been together. When he'd been so distressed and out of it he'd taken my hand. I did the same now, wanting to see his reaction. His eyes snapped to mine and stayed there for a solid minute before he spoke.

"What're you doing?" he asked, looking down to our clasped hands.

He didn't pull away, thought, and that was a good sign for me.

I didn't know how to respond to that. So, instead, I asked a question of my own.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"What?" he asked.

I narrowed my gaze. I was certain he understood the question. Voices floated past in the hallway.

"I really should go. It would be bad if someone found us in here alone," he said.

"Caspian!" I snapped in irritation. Was he just going to ignore my question?

"Can we not talk about this?" he glanced at the door, wishing for escape.

"Why? Are you scared?" I crossed my arms.

"Immensely," he admitted.

The candle on the nightstand had burned to almost a stub.

"What?" It was my turn to play dumb.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know how this goes, Sage. You stay a while. We have a brief flame. But then you still have to leave. And I can't go through that again." He ducked his head and his hair fell to shield part of his face from me.

"Is that what happened with Susan?"

"This is different!" he pulled at his hair and then pressed the heels of his palms under his eyes.

"You're not making sense," I spoke as gently as I could.

"You're different. When I look at you..I don't ever want you to leave. Yes, I have feelings for you. No, I can't act on them because I know how damn much it will hurt."

I bit my lip and leaned closer. I decided to take a chance. To be reckless for once.

"Kiss me," I told him.

"Sage," he began.

I felt the fight go out of him when I brushed my hands over his cheeks. His eyes shut and I knew he'd let me kiss him. I paused for a moment to relish the moment. To just look at Caspian without him watching me.

I had every expectation that Caspian would be gentle and even cautious during our first kiss.

Those expectations were wrong.

His lips captured mine so quickly I didn't have time to react. His arms wrapped tightly about my middle and pressed our chests flush together. His kiss was rough and almost desperate; it was as if he were afraid I would push him away.

He had a wonderful scent of the leather he wore for armor mixed with the salty air. One of my hands slipped into the fine strands of his hair to help my angle my mouth up to his. He drew a sharp breath against my lips and I began to fear he'd pull away. My other hand fisted into the fabric covering his back, feeling the heat of his skin seep through.

I whispered his name because he had stilled but not moved away. He kissed me harder without warning. My shirt rose slightly as he shifted to be closer to me still. I should care, but I didn't. I had approximately no control of my actions, but, for once, it didn't scare me. Everything felt right when Caspian held me like this.

I became extremely aware of our position when his hand brushed the bare skin of my side. I was all but straddling him and I'm not sure which of us had moved us to the center of the bed.

I must've hesitated because he jerked away.

He now sat on the opposite side of the bed with his eyes wide and unblinking. He was completely still. He ran a hand down his face and shook his head slowly.

"That..I..I wasn't actually supposed to kiss you," he stammered.

"Clearly," I murmured, feeling my lips buzz when they moved.

He stood and tried to leave. He halted and spun around.

"Damn it," he sighed.

This should be good. I mentally braced myself.

"Court me."

My lips parted but no reply found its way out.

"Date me or whatever you call it in your time. Just be mine," he rushed out.

"I thought you didn't want to get hurt," I said in a small voice.

He held out his arms and laughed wryly. "That's gonna happen either way. Might as well be with you while I can."

I crossed the room rapidly and hugged him against me.

"We just have to agree to take it much slower," he murmured into my hair.

"Agreed." I smiled up at him.

Caspian was mine and I was his. At least, I'm fairly certain that's what just happened.

**Did you wonderful readers enjoy that? I Certainly had a good time writing it up. Caspian and Sage are so cute together. Don't you agree?**

**Have a holly jolly Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, this is the first actual chapter I've written since 2012. Everything else was just prettied up and published. Let's see how this goes.**

**(Natalie)**

I'd noticed the shift almost immediately. This was mainly because I watched them with a stalkerish tendency. It was also due to the fact that Caspian and Sage made no effort to hide their budding relationship.

When I'd pictured them together, there had been frequent public displays of affection and a great deal of mushy talk involved.

That wasn't them at all.

Mostly, Caspian just hovered near Sage. It was hard to find them separate at any moment. Occasionally, Caspian would kiss her cheek or she'd grab his hand while she was speaking with vigor. They were falling for each other fast and I didn't find myself in the least bit jealous.

I was, actually, incredibly happy for Sage. She'd become a dear friend, bordering on adoptive mother. With all my siblings, I didn't have an older brother. Caspian fit well in that space of my heart.

Now they both stood at the helm of the ship as we readied row boats to take us to the next island. We desperately needed to restock on supplies.

"Nate," Drinian had picked up on Caspian's nickname for me. "You get to ride with me lucky little lady." He smiled warmly.

"Just me?" I chirped.

"And that one." Drinian nodded to Eustace.

He appeared in a slightly less sour mood than usual. Perhaps it was due to our trip to shore.

"I don't have to row do I?" he asked.

"With those puny arms? I think I can manage myself," Drinian responded.

I laughed and climbed into the row boat. I settled myself onto the creaky wooden bench and shortly found Eustace pressed right up against my side due to the small width of the boats.

A few moments passed in silence before Eustace filled it.

"Aren't you going to apologize for calling me that foul name?" Eustace demanded.

"Maybe if you wouldn't act like one," I retorted.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so irritable."

I turned to him with an angry reply ready on my lips. Verbal battles were something I was good at.

Drinian cut us off. "Perhaps I should break up you two since you are so very much alike."

"I'm nothing like her," Eustace cried with disgust.

"You wish you were," I countered.

Eustace opened his mouth to make a snarky reply but deflated quickly. He shrugged it off and turned to watch the small waves lick the sides of the boat.

We made it to the shore and I hopped out to help Drinian land us. Eustace came close to falling from the boat into the water but Drinian steadied him. Eustace shook him off and stalked away from the group.

Drinian was called over by Caspian and didn't notice Eustace's retreat. I groaned to myself and chased after him.

"Stacey, come back. You're just going to end up lost," I called.

He blatantly ignored my statement and kept going. I struggled over the uneven rocks to keep up with him.

"I hate that name," he told me finally.

"If I agree not to call you that will you come back?" I said.

"And consort with those blundering idiots?"

"You mean your friends? The people who are keeping you alive?"

Eustace paid me no mind and marched on ahead. The terrain was rocky and the trail under my feet was precarious. I took special care to select my footing. My sword bumped against my calf with every unsteady step I took.

This reminded me of a trip my family took to go hiking a few years ago. We rarely took vacations since there were so many of us and our income was not a sufficient amount to support those kinds of endeavors regularly. Nikky had only just been born, so she was strapped across my mother's chest like a tribal woman. I remember clinging to Kimmy who did nothing but complain of how the humidity was messing up the new extensions she'd just bought. Every so often Jordan would scream and scurry away from the newest bug that had decided to prey on her. Bryan would then hunker down next to it and attempt to coax the creature into his hands.

My father led the way. His backpack held all the supplies since Bryan and I were too young and Kimmy and Jordan too whiny. He didn't protest though. I think he liked being the rock in our family; it made him feel needed. He'd picked up a walking stick along the way and knocked any spare branches out of our path. Back then I'd thought we were setting out on a great adventure and would soon stumble across the lost city of Atlantis or a huddle of ninjas waiting their next target. When I looked back on pictures, however, I knew that we were only a few miles away from home.

Eustace sliding down the slanted wall brought me back to the present.

Gold winked up at me from the bottom of the pit he'd just entered. The sun the illuminated the rest of the island failed to touch the ground here. I'd learned enough about Narnia to understand what that meant.

"Eustace, we need to go," I hurried to his side.

His eyes drank in the gleaming metal greedily.

"This could buy me all of England," he reached out.

I jumped between him and the treasure. "Don't be stupid," I said.

"That's your job isn't it?"

I was surprised when his words actually hurt me. Normally, I thought nothing of insults. Especially coming from Eustace, this should not be any different.

"You always think you're right," he accused.

"You're one to talk!"

We glared at each other without wavering.

"Are you going to move, Natalie?"

"Eustace, I'm just trying to protect you," I threw my arms to the side.

"And I commend your effort, but I don't need protecting, especially from you."

He pushed past me and plucked up a golden goblet. I had every intention of taking that goblet and cracking him over the head with it when a chill set into me. It was the same one I'd felt on the slave trader's island.

"Eustace!"

I lunged forward and took his arm, wrenching him back from piles of temptation. He didn't fight me now. He must have felt it too. His thin lips parted and he shrunk to my side.

Green mist rose from the ground and moved towards us. I drew my sword though I knew it would offer little defense against an enemy that could not be touched.

It went right past me and into Eustace. I might have cried out his name again but I could not hear over the terrible clap of thunder that rang out. Fire traced across his body, leaving odd designs in its wake. The smell of ash was thick in my lungs. Eustace was utterly silent.

And that's what sent me charging forward.

I was knocked backwards by an unseen force. My head slammed into the stone wall and I heard a crack. Something warm trickled down the back of my neck and coated the collar of my shirt. I fought against the darkness in my vision that threatened to drag me under. The place where Eustace had stood was vacant except for the tattered remains of his clothes.

I'd failed.

That thought drove me under and held me hostage. There was a palpable hold on my mind that prevented me from waking. I didn't dream, but more floated through the emptiness of my own consciousness.

Was this what being dead felt like?

Pain shattered the dark. Streaks of blinding white light wrenched me back. Edmund had a cloth pressed to the back of my head; that was the source of my pain.

"Stop. Stop!" I struggled for relief but he only pinned me tighter.

His pale face was set into a grim expression. Sweat droplets clung to the ends of his dark hair and dampened the front of his shirt. He'd found me and saved me. Shouldn't I be feeling butterflies right now? Edmund was living up to the role of a knight in shining armor and all I could seem to think about was Eustace going up in flames.

He took my hand firmly in his and placed it over the rag on my head. "Keep pressure on that," he instructed.

"Ed," I murmured.

I reached for him with my free hand and clasped onto his billowy blue shirt.

"Eustace, he…I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop it."

Caspian stooped to touch the shredded remains of his clothes. Tears ran down my cheeks and pushed dirt into my mouth. Of all the horrible things Eustace had said, I didn't want him to die. We had been friends in a weird way. We were able to say anything to the other even if it was harsh. But we always said what we thought was true. Now he was just gone.

"We need to get back to the ship. Can you walk?" Caspian said.

I nodded and pushed off the wall to get to my feet.

I should not have nodded.

The world swam around me and blood pounded past my ears, drowning out all other sound. I saw the earth rushing up at me but couldn't make my arms move to brace myself. Arms caught me and lifted me entirely off the ground. I dully recognized Caspian's voice assuring me I would be okay. I focused on staying conscious. Slowly the sky became one clear image. It was still blue, though that no longer seemed to fit the mood. Caspian carried me like a child against his chest. Edmund walked slightly ahead with his eyes trained on his feet.

Blood had stopped coming through the rag on my head at least. A dark shadow crossed over the sun and I thought for a moment how that was more fitting. Then it dived down and snatched Edmund up. I had no more room for loss in me, so my mouth just hung open without a scream. Caspian set me down hastily and drew his sword.

"Ed!" I heard him scream after the beast-the dragon.

The world was becoming clearer to me and I didn't want that. I didn't want to endure this grief. The dragon circled back overhead as if taunting us. I could just make out Edmund's voice as he soared past, still in the claws of the dragon.

"Eustace! It's Eustace!" he called down.

The exhilarating relief that he was alive was mixed with 'shit, what has that fool gotten himself into?' That thought sent me back into unconsciousness.

**I feel quite accomplished. Happy New Year! This week of road tripping has been of the most amazing experiences of my life! Anyone else been up to anything interesting?**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Sage)**

Originally, this island was just going to serve as a stop for supplies. It wasn't supposed to be anything significant or hold any threats. It seems, however, that the Mist was willing to follow us anywhere to get us to bend to our personal temptations. I'd witnessed it today in the underground caves when Edmund and Caspian were at each other's throats. Then again with Eustace in dragon form, who was currently napping at the edge of the fire Drinian had coaxed to life.

I sat beside Natalie just out of reach of the raised tide. Her black curls were awry around the bandage on her head. I'd been anxious when we first noticed her and Eustace's absences, but when I saw Caspian carrying her pale and limp form I swear my heart slunk its way into my throat. She'd woken up briefly to complain about being hungry and promptly refuse anything we offered her to eat. I'd managed to get some water into her and she looked better for it. She'd kicked off the carefully arranged blankets in her unconscious state and lay with her legs sprawled out in the sand.

"She's just sleeping." Caspian moved to sit beside me.

We reached for the other's hand automatically. His warm hold steeled my racing pulse.

"I know," I murmured.

He leaned over and pressed a reassuring kiss to my hair. I looked at him in the fire light; oddly fashioned shadows were cast on his tan cheeks and his eyes appeared almost black.

"And she's going to be ok." He pulled me into his side. I let myself relax against him, just enjoying the quiet time together.

I couldn't help but think back to the temptations, how Caspian and Edmund were helpless to fight against it on their own. It was only when Lucy had stepped in that they'd regained themselves. What if I was like that when mine came? What if I wasn't capable of fighting back? And what if no one was around to help me?

I knew what mine would be. I didn't need the Mist to point it out or make it more prominent to me. It was always there, always a struggle to resist.

I could remember my first taste of alcohol vividly. I'd only been 16 but my friends had older siblings who were more than loose with their morals. I'd wanted to love it and I'd wanted to be wild and carefree like everyone around me seemed capable of accomplishing without intoxication.

It had worked.

For months I'd told my grandmother I had a stomach bug or it was just allergies to hide the effects from her. She was old and slightly out of touch with the world, so she hardly took notice. Even though I quit dance that year, I still told her that's what I was doing with my time; meanwhile, I got wasted in Kendall's basement.

Kendall was my best friend. He was a year older and had a rebellious piercing in his ear to deliberately go against our school's dress code. He was "burdened with opinions that never seemed socially acceptable," as he put it.

One night, after me, Kendall, and Jeremy were successfully buzzed, Kendall decided it was a brilliant idea to drive out to his neighborhood park and gaze dramatically up at the stars. The park was only a few blocks away. It was supposed to be safe. It was supposed to be an easy drive. It was one we made frequently. Kendall, however, was far more inebriated than me and Jeremy were aware. At least, that's what the doctors told me. He'd passed out at the wheel. Due to my state, I could not react in time to reach over from the passenger seat and catch the wheel. We careened straight into a ditch.

Kendall died on impact.

I don't know why I'd put on my seat-belt that night; I never wore it. I remember feeling so guilty afterwards because I thought I should have told Kendall to put his on too. I should have grabbed the wheel. I shouldn't have let us drive. I shouldn't have had anything to drink at all. And Kendall shouldn't be dead.

After the accident, I threw myself back into dance with vigor. Jeremy had joined me in hopes that we could forget that part of our lives together. Neither of us had touched a drink since then, but that didn't mean the urge had just evaporated.

"Are you ok?" Caspian's voice drew me back to the present.

I thought about telling him, but decided against it. His day was already bad enough.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? How are you feeling? No more urges to dual Edmund?"

He smiled softly and shook his head.

"No, thank goodness. That was horrible."

"What Edmund said, he didn't mean it," I told him.

He nodded, but his gaze was fixed far off on the dazzling stars.

"You're a great King. I've seen you interact with your people and I've seen what you'd do to protect your country. This whole voyage is to make Narnia safer isn't it?"

He ran his thumb across the sensitive skin of my inner wrist.

"I suppose," he replied.

I shifted closer so my knees pressed against his thigh. I took a hold of that soft hair I loved and moved it out of his face. The night was considerably chilly, but I couldn't feel it beside Caspian. I could hear the crackling of the fire dying out and the murmurs of our group fading to silence as they fell asleep.

"Then why do you doubt yourself?" I asked.

"Someone has to." He closed his other hand on top of our intertwined ones and raised them to cradle against his chest. "You all have such blind faith in me. No one wants to call me out on my mistakes just because I'm the King."

"I can help with that. I'm excellent at keeping people in check. Your rescuing of Natalie was a little sloppy today, Cassie. You should work on that."

He smiled at my joke and leaned down to brush his nose along the length of mine.

"That name sounds exceedingly better coming from you," he murmured.

We kissed again.

It was vastly different than our initial make out session. It was pure and unrushed, though; I could still feel my heart beating in quicker successions. A humming noise broke us apart and I turned to see Reepicheep watching us with a knowing smile on his face.

"By all means continue." He waved his hand towards us. "Though, if we're offering helpful criticism, you need significant work on your boat terminology. The number of times you say port instead of starboard is honestly embarrassing."

Caspian and I laughed at the friendly mouse and, slowly but surely, fell asleep nestled against each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel like nobody reads my author's notes. Am I just talking to myself?**

**(Natalie)**

Being injured is no fun. Not only is everyone constantly fussing over me, but I'm also not allowed to talk for extended amounts of time since, according to Sage, it drains my energy.

I have been obediently allowing my body to heal for torturous and never endings days while Caspian continued to guide us after the star. I honestly felt fine but no one believed me. Sage kept watching me every time I got up to use the bathroom as if I might keel over on the spot.

She'd finally left at my request and for once I was glad to be alone. I stretched up my hand under the bandage I wasn't supposed to touch and traced the sliver of a scab that had formed under my hair. It was baffling how that one small cut could have hurt so damn much.

I pulled my covers up to my chin as a feeling of ice set into the room. I shut my eyes and felt something touch me. It felt like the comforting caress of my younger brother before he stuffed some homemade science concoction down my throat. Last time that happened I ended up in the hospital with food poisoning.

I certainly knew the feel of this threat-the Mist.

When I opened my eyes again all I saw was green for a second. It cleared away with a warm wind. My hair strayed into my mouth. A hand brushed it aside for me. I stood transfixed as Edmund smiled affectionately down at me. His hand continued its path down my jaw and settled at the crook of my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I looked around to see where he had even come from. I was no longer in Caspian's cabin but on a beach. I wore a knee length pale purple dress woven with strips of gold. Where my bandage had encircled my head a crown now sat. A diamond winked at me from my left hand and I drew a sharp breath. My bare toes curled into the hot sand beneath them.

Edmund looked the same as I remembered him: strong, handsome, a bit mischievous, but there was a new added aspect also.

He loved me.

The thought sent my stomach into all kinds of torrents without my will.

"Kissing my beautiful wife," he said as his hand cupped my face.

For a split second I was absolutely willing. Hell, I was more than willing. It would be so easy to give in. I'd been pining after him ever since arrival on this ship. I deserved to kiss him.

Someone whispered my name. It was a voice I'd never heard before, and, though it held a warning, it was kind and encouraging.

I jarred away from Edmund and the hurt face he gave me was nearly enough to send me right back into his arms. I kept my feet planted, however. I was grateful for that in the next moment because Edmund's face contorted into something distinctly not human. The green fog returned and enveloped him like a sickening taunt.

"Don't you want this?" Edmund's mouth moved but the words weren't his. The voice was ragged and seductive. "Don't you deserve this?"

The echoing of my earlier thoughts did nothing to set me at ease. Dread was building in the pit of my belly mixed with desire. I did want this. I think I did. Or was it the Mist influencing me? I couldn't tell the difference.

"Natalie."

He took my hand pulling me to stand before him. His grip was like vice and his nails tore at my skin when I struggled for release.

"You don't get to call me that because you aren't Edmund!" I shouted at the Mist and the monster it had created.

"No, but you could have him. A beautiful, smart, talented girl like you deserves such a man."

I kept fighting but his words had a drug-like effect. My efforts became strenuous and labored till I was limp and weak.

"I could get him for you. It's only a matter of a simple spell and he will be all yours. No more heartache. No more painful longing."

"No!" I intended it to be a shout but it came out frail and broken.

He leaned closer and the green mist licked up my arm that connected us. It left a calming numb in its wake.

"I don't ask much in return. Simply make sure the Dawn Treader never reaches Ramandu's Island. Only death and despair lies beyond there. Surely you want to keep Edmund from harm. You could save him. You could be his love. You could be great."

That was true. I didn't want to put Edmund in danger. I didn't want to have to fight and risk losing anyone I cared about. Edmund reminded me of a storybook character I used to read when I was little. The King would go through a trial and come out all the better because he learned a moral. I remember all the girls in my class fawning over the King and I joined in with them because that's what was expected.

Edmund was what I'd always imagined the perfect guy to be like. I liked the idea of him not who he actually was as a person. That's what snapped me out of my haze.

"Fuck you," I said before punching him hard across the jaw.

Reality shattered into focus. I sat up with sweat frozen along my back and collarbones. Moonlight came in from the porthole left an oval of light at the foot of the bed. I zeroed in on it, steadying my breathing. I raked a hand through my hair wincing at the tender skin around my wound. I couldn't stay in this room any longer. I needed the monotonous moves of practicing.

I plucked up my sword hoping no one was on the deck to order me back to bed. I could not quite seem to shake off the vision. It rattled me to my very core. The deck was deserted, thankfully.

I was barefoot and back in my sweatpants and tank top from my duffle. My dark hair whipped at my face in the sea. I launched into the sequences of steps Caspian had taught me and lost myself in the familiarity.

I only stopped when my head started throbbing from the adrenaline rush. I let my sword clatter to the deck and sat down hard. I was shaking so I put my head between my knees. My breath came out in shallow puffs of air.

A creak from above drew my attention. I glanced up to see Eustace in his dragon form gazing down at me.

"Hey," I smiled. My voice sounded pathetic and small even to me.

He spread his wings and glided down to my side. He tucked his wings away and laid on his stomach.

"I'm fine," I told him.

I felt the urge to reach out and pat his head, but figured that might be weird.

"It was just the Mist. Nothing everyone on this ship hasn't experienced. I'll be fine. I really will be. Caspian, Lucy and Ed got over theirs. I'll get over mine."

He nudged my shoulder as if to demonstrate that he was still in the middle of his temptation. I laughed and a tear escaped down my cheek. I pressed my fists together over my nose and under my eyes hoping to prevent any more.

"It played off my pride you know?" I mumbled. "Apparently I have a lot of that considering how hard it was for me to say no."

"_But you still said no," _his large blue eyes seemed to say.

They were still his. It was entirely Eustace in there.

"You have it a lot harder," I sighed.

I leaned back on the railing and fought against my now heavy eyelids. It was extremely tiring to be tempted by an evil Mist.

"Maybe if you weren't quite so stubborn," I added.

It was strange talking to Eustace like this without his snappy replies being constantly hurled at me.

I shut my eyes and listened to the waves slapping against the walls of the ship. Sage would kill me when she found me out here, but I felt safe out here.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Sage)**

"Natalie, you're not fully healed. You can't keep doing this," I sighed as I nudged the young girl awake.

This was the third time this week I'd discovered her asleep on the upper deck. She lay curled into a ball with her head supported in the crook of her elbow. Her pants were bunched up around her knees. She blinked her clouded blue eyes up at me.

"Well, you take up most of the bed so, yeah," she finished.

She yawned and rolled onto her stomach falling fast asleep readily. A satyr walking past started in surprise at seeing her in the middle of his pathway.

"Sorry, give me a minute and I'll get her up," I told him.

Eustace gave me a look from his perch beside Natalie that I assumed meant "_She's resting. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"Here." Caspian appeared behind me with a thick quilted blanket in his hands. He draped it across her petite frame.

"We've arrived at Ramandu's Island ahead of schedule," he said rubbing my shoulder. I stood up so that I could hug him loosely. Eustace let out an indignant snort. Caspian laughed and added, "With your help of course."

Poor Eustace had been pulling this ship with his strong dragon wings from sunup to sundown for a straight week; it had to be exhausting. Around us, the crew was preparing to exit the ship with loud shouts and the occasional throwing of objects.

"She can stay here. Eustace will watch her." Caspian winced at his own words. "Aslan, let me never have to say that sentence again."

A short while later, we were standing on the shore of Ramundo's soundless island. There was not a single sign of life. Even the trees were unaffected by the chilling breeze. Lucy moved closer to Edmund's side and his hand found her back unconsciously. A cave that seemed to draw in all the light from the island stood before us. Caspian led the way towards it. Though I felt safer at his side, my feet were temporarily immobilized as I glanced back at the Dawn Treader. Leaving someone behind never ended well and I wanted to make sure Natalie and Eustace would be alright.

I was struck at a new silence that erupted. I discovered I was alone on the black beach now. All the crew had entered the cave without my realization. Touching the dagger on my waist to reassure myself, I hurried after them. The darkness at first was suffocating and I panicked when I rammed my shoulder into the damp cave wall. I strained my ears to listen for my friends but heard nothing. Dread was building in my gut and spread down to my fingertips.

"Caspian?" I called.

For a moment I held my breath and feared no reply would come. But a faint voice did and I ran after it blindly. Golden light flooded my vision, but I was not blinded by it.

"Sage," the voice repeated.

"Definitely not Caspian," I murmured to myself.

That golden light was coming from a magnificent lion whose mane rose to the cave roof and whose paws were the size of three of my feet. We were in a closed off portion of the cave and the lion took up half the room by himself.

"I am Aslan," he said.

I knew that, I think. Even before he'd said it I'd guessed. Who else could hold such splendor with only a look? I found myself curtsying, because what else can you do when meeting the King of a magical world? I should be afraid, but I wasn't; I was in awe.

"You have traveled a long way to be here," he said.

"Travel by boat isn't the fastest way to get places," I allowed.

He smiled and I knew that's not what he was referring to.

"You mean me as a person, right? How I've changed since I was..since I was a drunk."

"I've been watching you." He shifted and the light that came off him rippled across his mane. "I brought you here so that you may have a fresh start. I wanted to give you something worth holding on to."

"I had friends keeping me straight." I thought back to Jeremy and how he'd distract me if I so much as looked at a drink. "And I had my grandmother."

Again I was talking about something other than what Aslan intended.

"Caspian," I murmured.

Aslan nodded.

"Why is he different? Why did I have to travel to Narnia to find someone worth loving?"

I realized what I said only after. Aslan smiled as if sensing my thoughts.

"You love him?" he asked.

"Yes," I stated in shock. Why hadn't I realized this sooner?

"That is how he is different," Aslan replied.

My mind churned around the new information. Suddenly, I was bursting with questions for him.

"Why haven't I been tempted yet?" I asked.

He motioned me closer. When I stepped into his light I was cloaked in warmth and peace. "What could it do to you that you don't already do to yourself? You have seen the darkest parts of yourself. You know the consequences and you are stronger for that."

I winced as I remembered the horrible crash. I shoved at the memory until I could no longer picture Kendall's lifeless corpse.

"I came to offer you a choice, dear one." He nuzzled my hand. "When we meet again I will require an answer. You may stay here if you wish. You will remain with Caspian all the days of your life. It is not something to consider lightly. If you think you are better because of Narnia and Narnia is better because of you, then you should stay. But if not then you must make the decision and return home."

"Why are you offering me this? Don't you decide? Don't you know what's best?"

"You will be wonderful in either world. The decision is yours alone."

"Are you offering the others the same choice? Edmund and Lucy would stay forever if they could," I said.

"They have learned all they can from Narnia. Caspian doesn't need them, not like he needs you. Your path is unclear to me until you decide."

"What about Natalie?"

Aslan smiled at me gently. "Natalie has always been aware of what she wants. I know her answer. Our time together is limited. I must return you."

I was back on the beach with Edmund shaking me.

"Sage, Sage, hey look at me." His dark eyes peered at me full of worry. "Just decided to wait out here then? Caspian about had a fit. It was actually quite amusing." He called out that he'd found me and offered me an impish grin.

I managed a smile at him, but my mind was on a different world entirely. It was back on earth. It was back at my dance studio goofing around with Jeremy. It was at home with my grandmother gazing at me with that content and far off look in her eyes. It was at school where I'd yet to graduate or receive my acceptance letter to the college of my dreams.

Could I abandon all of that?


	19. Chapter 19

**Y'all still bearing with me?**

**(Natalie)**

Dragon scales are fascinating. They are nearly impenetrable but when a dragon wasn't attempting to breathe fire down one's face, they were actually quite beautiful creatures. They reminded me of the poisonous frogs I was always warned as a child to be wary of. Poison is only a defenses mechanism, though; those frogs were only trying to stay alive. Maybe it was that way for dragons too; maybe their method was to be the most terrifying thing in the sky so that nothing dared seek to hurt them. And maybe that was why Eustace was transformed into a dragon of all creatures. His personality protected him just like frog poison or dragon scales would. When I took the time to look I saw how his heart was becoming increasingly open and humble.

"I know I have to fight," I spoke out loud.

Eustace rested on the wooden beam extending from the crow's nest. I sat precariously beside him. I was successfully hiding from my friends, though I suspected they knew exactly where I was and were just giving me time. Black clouds loomed overhead as we sailed further past Ramandu's Island.

"I want to fight," I continued. "I want to help my friends. I want to protect Narnia. But the Mist will be there in full power. What if I can't resist a second time?"

Eustace nudged me with his wing.

"What?" I asked. "You gonna swoop in and save the day with your new bad ass dragon skills?" I teased.

Eustace huffed indignantly and I laughed.

"Nate," Caspian's call drifted up to me.

I sighed and twisted my hair back into the bun I'd deemed worthy of an amazon warrior.

"We can do it." I told him.

I started to leave but stopped myself. "I do enjoy having you listen Eustace. It's a nice change, but I also like your back talk. You challenge me and it's funny sometimes. I hope we get you back soon."

I offered my friend a smile before scampering down the rope ladder. Caspian ushered me into the stateroom where my uniform was the only one remaining.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"It'll be completely different from training, hu?" I asked as he helped pull chainmail over my head.

"Completely," he agreed and passed me the official red shirt of all the crew members.

Caspian paused to tuck an escaped curl behind my ear. His brown eyes studied me and his brow furrowed. He secured the belt that held my sword about my waist and stepped back to assess the product of his work.

"You stay alert out there. You can't afford to get distracted," he said earnestly. "There's no way to tell what the Mist could throw at us. So, just be ready to fight when the time comes."

I threw my arms around him. The chainmail under our shirts pinched together. He hugged me back instantly, burying his face into my neck like my kid brother always did. His grip was strong and unwavering.

"You too, Cassie," I murmured against his shoulder.

I pulled back and tugged his half ponytail. "You do this to get it out of your way or because Sage told you she liked it that way?"

He smiled and pushed me towards the door.

The halls were crowded with anxious people and creatures alike. I maneuvered along them and eventually managed to slip into Caspian's cabin and discovered Lucy and Sage sitting on the bed speaking in soft tones. Sage turned her solemn and knowing eyes on me.

"You're not about to tell me you're pregnant are you?" I asked.

She shook her head, but only managed a small smile.

"Natalie, I have watched you grow up so much, and I am so proud of the woman you are becoming. I just wanted you to know that."

I shook my head fiercely and said, "Enough with the goodbyes. Stop acting like we might not survive this. We will. We have to."

Sage got up and drew me against her softly. "Just let me," she whispered.

"Aslan will help us," Lucy spoke up.

"I'm sure he will," Sage affirmed.

She'd come back to the ship a few hours prior gushing about encountering Aslan. She didn't divulge any specifics but she now seemed completely sold on this mythical lion too.

They were dressed in identical apparels with the red tunic concealing chainmail and navy pants tucked into black boots. Sage's wavy auburn hair was collected back into a neat braid. Lucy had her hair pulled into a side ponytail and her blue eyes set for battle. These were the girls I'd been living with for the past few weeks. They had become so much closer to me than I'd ever imagined possible. All this while I'd been longing for my family, I'd had and entirely new one growing around me.

Sage excused herself to go see Caspian and probably make out with him a little. I told Lucy I needed to go do something. If I kept sitting here confined I might start my own fight early.

On my way up to the deck, I ran into Edmund on the stairs.

"Damn!" I said before I could conjure up a better greeting.

"Hey to you too," Edmund said as he shifted on his feet.

"I'm blocking your way. Sorry, typical me. I'll just…"

We both moved to the right and he reached out his hands to grasp my shoulders. He traded our spots on the stairs and offered me a small easy going smile.

"There. Problem solved."

"Ed," I said because I needed to. I had to talk to him. Eustace had been the only one I'd told about the temptation and that was only because he was physically incapable of telling others. But it involved Edmund and he ought to know.

"You seem quieter than normal," he said.

"I was tempted," I stated.

His face paled. He knew the lure that came with that; he knew how powerful the Mist could be.

I swallowed thickly before continuing. "I used to have this really bad crush on you," I started.

"Oh, I knew. It was cute," he replied.

I chewed my cheek uneasily. "And here I was thinking all boys were just utterly oblivious."

"Surely I wasn't your temptation," he pushed.

"Um." I didn't know how to put this into words for him.

"Your silence is always so reassuring."

"The Mist tuned in to my pride. It told me I deserved you and all this other complete bullshit."

"Naturally," Edmund muttered.

"I just…you were exactly what I wanted…or I thought I wanted. God, I don't know. I just…" I ran a hand down my face groaning in frustration. I wasn't used to struggling with my words. It was entirely disconcerting. "I'm over it and I wanted to make sure we were ok. I was hoping I didn't ruin anything with my weirdness. I know how I can get."

He held his hand out between us. I stared at it for a good minute, baffling through its intentions.

"Shake my hand, weirdo. That's how you make friends," Edmund said with his lips half quirked into a smile.

I beamed and gladly accepted his outstretched hand. He grinned fully up at me from his lower step and I was glad when I felt only thankfulness towards him.

**Glad we could sort that out finally! Y'all ready for school or have you already started yet?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Two in one day because tomorrow is Monday and I figure it may offer a good distraction for my little procrastinators.**

**(Sage)**

There's a feeling you get right before battle that they never tell you about. It's not the fear of losing or the confidence of victory, but the strange acceptance that came from the certainty of what a battle would hold. There would be blood and pain and we would all fight for our lives; but we would be fighting together and that thought was encouraging.

I stood with Caspian and Drinian beside the wheel, scanning the night for any signs of threats. Caspian had a tight hold of my hand.

"We can't see anything, my King. We could plow into rocks before we even reach the Mist," Drinian said.

"It won't let us go down that easily," Caspian muttered.

I felt myself being towed behind him as he descended the staircase. Quite without warning, he pulled me flush against him. His lips brushed mine briefly before pulling back. He didn't say anything; his public display was enough to tell me how petrified he was for what was to come. But a King could never admit that openly. So, I locked it away with the other things that made Caspian even more wonderful to me.

Natalie hovered beside Lucy, both trying to appear more at ease than they were. Edmund was talking to Eustace and Reepicheep by the bow of the boat. The rest of the crew milled about with variations of grim expressions as the sky grew steadily more menacing.

A voice rang out over the wind that whipped vigorously around us. "Keep away!" Caspian strained his eyes against the darkness to uncover its owner. He squinted as a small rock island came into view. A man in what hardly constitutes for clothing was waving his arms sporadically at us.

"Get him aboard!" Caspian called.

Sailors scrambled to get a line over the side. Something prickled the base of my spine. I turned away from where everyone was facing.

My heart dropped.

Kendall stood there flickering as the green mist faded and reformed his figure. He looked exactly as he had after the crash when paramedics had pulled him from the wreckage. The side of his head was bashed in letting blood coat the right half of his face. His arm was twisted backwards in the grey hoodie he wore. Worst of all were his eyes which had the pupils blown wide and leered at me unblinking. I glanced around wondering why no one else was seeing this. That's when he spoke.

"Sage," his voice was precisely how I remembered it.

Aslan had said I was already tempted and I knew instantly that wasn't what this was. This was unadulterated guilt. I felt like if I breathed too deeply I would still be able to smell the scent of metallic blood mixed with the fumes the airbags let out.

That smell would surely suffocate me.

I tried move but my feet were completely immobilized. "Sage," Kendall repeated my name and strode forward.

"Go away!" I shouted raggedly.

He's dead. This isn't real. It's a mind game and I have to beat it.

As much as I chanted that to myself, it didn't stick.

"What happened to me is your fault, you know? Why do you think you can help these people? Why do you think you can ever be anything other than what we both know you are? Pathetic. You always needed someone to cling to. First it was me, then Jeremy, and now Caspian. You think just because you're in Narnia that you can be better or that the past can be erased? That somehow Narnia's magic will extend to you? You will never be strong enough on your own. That's why I'm still here, because you can't push me away."

He pinched my chin brutishly in his freezing hands.

"Control the situation so it doesn't control you. That's your motto. You can't control me, Sage. You never could. You used to like that."

He jerked me closer so that the mist blanketed me like a veil. His long dark hair stuck to the blood escaping from his open wound. His lips were the same deathly white as his skin. And those eyes kept peering into me; they tore straight through any defense I could mount against him.

He was right, I thought hopelessly. I'd had it within my power to save him, but I'd failed.

Something brushed the underside of my wrist-the dagger Drinian had given me back on the slave trader's island. The dagger that I'd clutched in my hands when we were attacked. The dagger that was taken from me when we were captured and imprisoned. Drinian had located it after the fight and brought it back to me. He'd said it was mine now and that it would carry me through many more battles safely like it had done for him.

"No," I whispered. I wrapped my hand around the dagger and brought it between us. "I'm not that girl. I have seen death and I know it is not something that we can change. You chose this. You are dead and I'll be damned if I let you control another second of my life."

A sword slashed through his middle and he vanished leaving a still warmth in his place. Natalie stood in front of me with her sword still swinging at her side.

"I figured that was a good time to intervene. Everyone was busy with Lord Psycho. Lucky for you I'm bad at paying attention." She let out a rush of air and the tip of her sword dropped to the ground. "Who was that? What was he talking about?" she inquired.

The ship lurched and I was thrown into the petite girl. She grunted as her back collided with the wooden railing. The string of words that left her mouth is not something I will repeat. The wild man from the rocks was at the wheel. Drinian promptly clocked him on the jaw and knocked him out cold.

"Edmund, what did you just do?" I heard Lucy bellow.

The clouds above began to churn as if conjuring the great serpent that rose from the depths of the sea. It screeched so vociferously the waters around it swelled and collapsed in immense waves.

"Arm yourselves!" Caspian's voice held the same strength and command as it had early when he'd given his speech to rally the crew. He glanced over to me as he pulled his sword from its sheath. He nodded swiftly and turned back to relay more orders.

"Hey." Natalie elbowed my side. "You ok? You sure you can do this? I know I felt like vomiting after mine," she said.

I cast a glimpse to my steady hand. I wasn't shaking at all. I wasn't scared. That certainty I'd felt earlier flowed through my veins. I could do this. I could fight alongside my friends. I wasn't scared; I was ready. For a moment, I was glad the Mist had tempted me prior to the serpent because it made me realize something, a little chaos was crucial to ensure peace later on.

**Que dramatic battle music. XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Natalie)**

I had enough of a struggle staying alive without the Mist making it all but impossible to see what was directly before me. The ship rocked under me as the serpent, yet again, stuck it with a force so great the wood rattled beneath my feet. A crew member ran into me and nearly knocked me over the railing into the wailing ocean. Salty water sprayed over my clothes that were already moist from sweat; it stung at my eyes and I spat to rid the taste from my tongue. I hastily righted myself and strained to hear Caspian's voice over the wind, searching for any direction or aid in the confusing hell that was battle. Reepicheep dashed by,, waving his minute sword about with resolve. How were we supposed to defeat something like this?

I swear I imagined my mom's voice because it was so clear and unaffected by the mayhem. "What have you gone and gotten yourself into now, honey?" it said.

"Mom?" I whipped around with my heart lodging itself into my airways. I longed so desperately for it to be her.

And there she was.

She stood beside me with her typical grey sweater and polka dotted pajama bottoms. Her dark hair was tied in the sloppy bun she always wore it in on her lazy days when she didn't have to go out in public. Her brown eyes were alight with humor as if, somehow, she found my predicament amusing. She stretched out her hand to me. Her wedding band sat on her slightly chubby and pink fingers. These were hands I'd known my entire life.

I reached back.

"Let's go home," she said.

Such desire and nostalgia crashed over me. She was safe; she was home and I could trust her above anyone. I put my hand in hers. That's when I realized my mistake. The hand did not belong to my mother because it was freezing and offered no comfort. Terror now seized me up in its clutches because I couldn't get free of her hold. She pulled me closer to the side of the boat wearing the same smile I remembered my actual mother giving me just before starting my first day of high school. It was intimidating, sure, but I'd known she was there to support me.

Now, I knew she was preparing to drown me.

Fire cut through the storm and cast away the mist that made up my mother. The icy touch was replaced by searing pain that sent pain spiking straight up my arm to my spine. I jerked my hand away seeing the angry red marks that now covered it. Eustace flew past me. His wings sent a warm breeze over my body to replace the cold the Mist had carved into my bones. I only had a moment to silently thank him before the ship was rocked again.

I'd never given the talk of my friends regarding Aslan much thought. He was just another mythical aspect of the crazy world I found myself in. Sage spoke of her encounter with him and, I admit, I'd doubted she was telling the truth. Perhaps, she'd dreamed it like Lucy had dreamed of Aslan. Staring after Eustace, however, I realized how wrong I'd been. Aslan was more than just a fairytale; he was a King whose reach extended into the hearts of every one of his subjects. I saw him every day in Caspian and the Pevensies. Now, little bits of him had worked themselves in Sage and Eustace as well.

I knew suddenly that we needed his help to win this. "For Aslan," I murmured, running to Lucy's side.

The rest of the battle all merged together: slimy encounters when the serpent wrapped itself around the ship, slipping on the wet deck countless times and scraping my skin raw, and shouting myself hoarse to be heard over the havoc. One point I remember clearly, is when Eustace was lobbed against the rocks and flew away with the seventh sword embedded in his soft underbelly. My heart had felt as if the sword was twisted in it instead of Eustace's dragon flesh. I'd grown more careless after that, unable to keep my mind solely locked on the battle. Only because of Lucy was I still alive.

Finally, Edmund's sword glowed blue and he stabbed the revolting sea monster. No one moved at first. Then, a relieved laugh bubbled from me. Most of the crew stared at me in a numb daze, unable to comprehend what was happening.

We were victorious.

Edmund climbed down and hugged me to his side with a triumphant grin. I hugged back, laughter echoing over the stilling waters.

"Holy shit. Holy shit. We're not dead," I gawked. "You're not dead. That was insane and you're never allowed to face off solo against a lethal sea serpent again just so we're clear."

"Noted." Edmund offered me a pat on the head.

Lucy shouted his name and ran into his ready arms. She was beaming through happy tears. Caspian and Sage were in a passionate embrace, but I didn't feel out of place.

We were safe and that was all I could ask for.

The clouds parted overhead, allowing strips of sunlight to work their way down to us. The ravaging waves settled to a tranquil state. Even the contemptible smell vanished and left only a sweet perfume behind. Lucy turned and opened her arms to allow me to join the hug. Edmund's brown eyes smiled down at me with the same affection he showed his sister. I plowed into their welcoming embrace, closing my eyes to simply enjoy the shared bliss. I squealed when I felt long arms reach around me. Caspian nestled his beard right against my cheek.

"Awe, group hug," I cheered.

"Sage, get over here," Edmund called.

She slipped between him and Caspian and, for a surreal moment, no one said anything. I marveled at my fearless and remarkable friends and how I'd come to call them my own.

"I love you guys," Lucy said for everyone.

Caspian cooed in response making Edmund roll his eyes. Sage chuckled and said, "Same goes for me."

"Well, not to ruin the mood," I said. "But we all seriously need baths." Caspian cackled with laughter in my ear and ruffled my already hectic hair.

We separated and I winced when Lucy accidentally nudged my burned hand.

"Natalie!" she cried. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm too kick ass to feel pain," I replied blandly.

She let out an exasperated sigh and reached into her boot to produce an off-white gauze.

"Arm," she instructed.

"Gross, no. That's been by your foot."

She took my hand with a roll of her eyes and wrapped it quickly. The pain dulled with each layer.

"Practiced with that?" I asked, testing out the hand with slow movements. I hardly felt anything, so I suppose that's good.

"Yes, now I'm going see to the rest of the crew." She dashed off.

Sunshine now filled the sky and illuminated my pale skin. Somehow the swords must have been all placed at the table. I knew without a doubt Eustace was involved and that Aslan had helped us all today. I glanced towards the sun high above and sent him a thank you. I wonder if he would ever be in me as prominently as he was in the others.


	22. Chapter 22

**So few chapters left! I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am writing! Warning: there's a lot of Caspian/Sage fluff in this chapter. If you don't like that kind of stuff please read it anyway because I'm selfish and like to know that people are treasuring my work. :)**

**(Sage)**

I trailed after Lucy, checking on the men as she bound their wounds. _Were they feeling ok? Did they want some water? Did they just want to talk to someone? _Each was kind in reply to my anxious question and assured me that they would survive. After the muddle of the battle, it was pleasant to establish a little order once again on the Dawn Treader.

Caspian caught my arm and pulled me away from the crew. "They're trained to fight, Sage. They'll be fine," he told me.

I nodded, eyes still scanning over the recovering men.

"Relax, please," Caspian's voice pulled at my attention.

I sighed and let the tension slowly leave my muscles, focusing on his light touch on my wrists. Caspian's arms looped entirely around my waist and he rested his forehead lazily against mine. I hummed in contentment. This was peace. This was right. My mind went back to the choice Aslan offered me back on Ramundu's Island. I could stay and be happy with Caspian and live in this glorious world. I would be Queen if we were married one day. The thought wasn't an intimidating one; it seemed just as real and right as Caspian's arms. I couldn't help wondering what would happen to my grandmother and friends if I did stay here. Would they just forget me? Would I ever have existed there? Would they think I just disappeared?

"It feels so weird now that it's over," Caspian's voice came.

"It does," I agreed distantly.

"I wanted to tell you this before, but I didn't want you to think it was because we were on our way to possible death," Caspian started. "There is every possibility that I have fallen in love with you."

My gaze snapped up to him. I don't know why I was shocked by the declaration. He always wore the same expression when he was around me. It was one that spoke of adoration and boudless love. Maybe I hadn't noticed it sooner because I didn't dare hope he could feel anything like that for me.

"Oh really? Good, because it's mutual. I love you too," I said fearlessly. It felt so natural coming from my lips. It felt like I should have been saying it all along because the incredible man before me had long since captured my heart. Our lips met in a tender kiss and a cheer went up from Natalie followed by a cat call from Edmund. Caspian dipped me back for dramatic flair and I couldn't help but laugh against him.

"That's how you get her, Cassie," Natalie called.

A shout went up from the water from a newly human Eustace and distracted the girl. Natalie had shed her chainmail a while ago, leaving her in a billowy grey shirt. Her boots lay discarded on the deck. Natalie yelped and flung herself overboard.

Edmund looked around, alarmed. "Um, should I go get her?" he asked as Lucy went to the side of the boat and peered down.

"Eustace!" she cried.

Caspian followed as I moved to stand by her. Natalie was clinging to Eustace in the water and all but drowning the poor kid.

"Let's get them on board." Caspian waved to the red bearded sailor.

A few minutes later, when Eustace and Natalie had been located towels, preparations for the newest departure began. Reepicheep had discovered the waters were sweet, which meant Aslan's Land was near. A sad silence fell over my friends. I think we all knew this was going to be goodbye; it would be the last voyage we took together. Natalie was chatting away vivaciously with Eustace who merely smiled softly at her. Edmund touched her arm and told her that they both needed to change before we set off, but she simply waved him away. I was glad she was over him. Whatever had happened to Natalie had made her just a little kinder and a smidge less demanding, but she was still Natalie.

"Come with me," Caspian pulled me down the stairs, through the hallways, and into his cabin.

"You need to pack." There was a misery in his tone that nearly broke my heart. I hadn't told him about my impending choice because I didn't want to get his hopes up and then destroy him if I decided to leave.

I silently knelt and began to sort out my things from Natalie's. Caspian dutifully packed them away in our duffel bags as I handed them to him. He didn't even react for the undergarments.

"Are you happy to be returning home?" he asked gently.

I chewed the inside of my cheek. "Can we not talk about it?" I asked.

"That doesn't stop it."

I could sense that we were on the verge of an argument from the strain. "I know," I said in my most gentle voice. "I know it doesn't."

His eyes had red tints to them when he met my gaze next. Unshed tears lined the bottom of them. "I keep doing this to myself." He laughed and tears splashed onto his tan skin.

"No, no Caspian. Don't cry for me. Please don't." I pulled him close, packing forgotten.

His lips found mine out of habit. Only, when I kissed him back, I could tell this kiss was vastly different than any other we'd shared. It wasn't lustful or passionate or sweet or playful.

It was the kind of kiss two people who knew each other's hearts better than their own shared.

His fingers curled under my jaw, tilting my head further up to him. My lips parted around his and he drew my lower lip between his teeth. A hot gasp left my mouth and he took that as permission. He pressed a hand to my lower back and eased me to lie on the wooden floor. Each of his movements was slow, but confident. That sureness extended to me and my hands worked up the back of his shirt, enjoying the feel of his taunt smooth muscles shifting under my touch. The floor was not comfortable, but Caspian was and I was not about to stop this and complain. Caspian pulled back gently, kissing a path up my face to my forehead. He rested there, regaining his composure. I breathed in his scent for as long as I could, determined to lock that away permanently in my mind as a memory of him.

He sat up and just peered down at me through heavy eyelids. I don't know if he was afraid to ask. I wasn't totally sure how these things happened in Narnia.

"You don't have to stop," I told him. My breath was coming out in sharp, uneven spurts. My cheeks were still flushed from the moment we'd created.

He shook his head. I'd managed to knot his fine hair in those brief and heated kisses.

"I want to remember you just as you are," he said. He kissed my temple. "Beautiful." He kissed my cheek. "Pure." My nose. "And wholly mine." Finally he kissed my lips again, but only momentarily. He pulled away entirely and set back to work on packing. Aslan help me, how could I possibly leave him?

**What should she do?! *Other than bang that handsome King?* ;) Reviewwwww por favor!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I would like to extend an enormous thank you to every person who has reviewed! Y'all have no idea how much I love hearing your thoughts. Keep them coming!**

**(Natalie)**

For the first time since I had arrived in Narnia, I was entirely at ease. Row boats were being equipped to launch so that we could set sail to Aslan's Country in the East; from there I got the reassuring feeling that I would be traveling home. Eustace and I had taken up seats where he usually sat to write in his journal. My wet towel was draped across my knees and his was around his shoulders while we dried in the warm sea breeze coming through the various breaks in the railing of the ship. Our arms were pressed together while we talked and watched the crew scurry about.

He inclined his head slightly to me before asking his next question. "We're going home now, aren't we?"

"That's my guess," I replied with a nod of my head.

He turned to face me fully so that his knee brushed against my thigh. "You're an incredible friend. I never told you that, but I should have," he said earnestly. His bright blue eyes shone in reflection of the sun. The sweet scent of the sea came off him.

"Don't get all gross and feeling oriented now that we're about to leave. Say something Eustace-y," I pleaded.

The corner of his mouth pulled up wryly. "You mean something cruel?" he inquired.

"Something honest and funny," I corrected. The way he was looking at me was strange, but not something I bothered concentrated on.

"What, like the fact that your hair is frizzing?" He touched a fluffy strand that the wind was blowing around my forehead.

"You're hair looks just fabulous as well, thanks."

He laughed softly and let his hand drop back to his lap.

"I'm going to attempt to be better. No promises about how this new resolution turns out, though," Eustace said.

"We can be resolution buddies," Natalie chirped. "You strive to be less of an unfeeling douche and I will be a little more humble."

"I love how kindly you phrased mine and then you just went to town on yourself. It's a good start," he retorted. I hit his side. "Besides, we'll be on separate continents; we'll be in separate times. How could we hold each other to our resolutions?" he continued.

"You can just imagine my encouraging voice whenever you feel like telling Edmund something that will likely get you punched," Natalie responded.

His smile was so sad. This boy who'd utterly despised Narnia at the start no longer wanted to go. I decided that I must cheer him up. "So, if we were to be given titles like the Pevensies and Caspian, what do you think our extravagant titles would be?"

I could tell he knew what my strategy was, but he let me sidetrack him anyway. "Well, Caspian's was something about winter and moons and Jessie was autumn clouds," he allowed.

"So, the other season?" I supplied.

He nodded along to my words. "Sage could be stars because it's close to Caspian as the moon. I can definitely see her as summer. She's just like the heat, a bit overbearing at times, but still comforting. What's a good word to describe her? To the Shining Summer Stars, Sage the…"

"Mushy? Bossy? Judgmental?" I supplied.

"What about judicious?"

I tapped my nose in agreement.

"That leaves spring for you, which actually fits. Brimming with life and hope. And noise," he added as an afterthought. "What part of nature do you want to be?"

"I can be grass. That's always exciting and itchy. Actually, ignore that," I said.

"Too late. You already said it. What about meadows, though? That sounds a tad more official." I giggled when he winked at me. "To the Flourishing Spring Meadows, Natalie the…Exuberant."

I let out a loud laugh now. "Ok, your turn. You can be Dragon-Hearted Mountains because you're difficult to conquer, but worth the climb. Wow that came out really weird. Let me rephrase."

He cut me off before I could, however. "You've been thinking about this?"

"About you?" I questioned.

He didn't answer. He was giving me that funny look again. His air-dried shirt sleeve was stiff against my arm. His blonde hair was unkempt for once as the wind tousled it. Sitting like this, I could pick out individual freckles on his pale skin and could see the slight pink tint to the tips of his ears.

I wasn't quite sure why he wouldn't respond. I spotted my red bearded friend, Raul, passing by and turned to him. "Would you compare Eustace to a mountain?" I asked.

Raul snorted and replied, "I could damn well see that, yes."

I directed my attention back to Eustace in triumph. He just chuckled and shook his head. He sat back against the railing with our arms once again touching.

"Tell me about your family," he requested. He probably only asked because he knew I enjoyed talking about them, but I accepted the bait either way.

So, I told him about my numerous siblings and described my parents. He would often interject with snarky comments that made me roll my eyes but laugh despite myself. We sat there till Sage and Caspian emerged with duffels in tow. Eustace and I returned the towels to the hold and followed the two gooey eyed lovers to the row boats. After everyone was seated, Drinian lowered us into the water. Sage was seated beside Lucy at the front, while Caspian and Edmund took up the middle bench to row. Eustace was now sitting on the side closest to my bandaged hand. He brushed the wrappings carefully. He'd already apologized to me profusely for the accident, but I wasn't upset; he'd saved my life. A hand could heal. Drowning was a little harder to recover from.

Best not to think about drowning while on a boat.

I slouched down on the bench in preparation for the long journey.

"This is our last trip together, you guys," Lucy spoke. She was too far away for me to hit her for being depressing. Sage rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Sage encouraged.

"We aren't coming back. Me and Lucy I mean," Edmund said. "Can't you feel it Lu?"

She nodded and her blue eyes welled with silent tears.

"Do you think Aslan will let me return?" Eustace asked. "Or Natalie and Sage?"

My eyes shot over to him. I'd never actually considered the possibility that I could come back here. I almost didn't to dared hope for it. I could see these amazing friends again and breathe in the free, wild Narnian air and, perhaps, go on another adventure.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," Edmund said.

Sage was staring down at where her fingers interlocked in her lap. Reepicheep picked up a tune to fill the silence and I heard Caspian humming along quietly. I guess we would get our answers when we reached Aslan's Country.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm glad for these light chapters after so many dark ones. **

**(Sage)**

The words I could choose to describe only the small glimpse of Aslan's Country I was given would be lost among the splendor of just looking upon it. Water rose from the ground in a great water wall as if to demonstrate how truly powerful Aslan was; he didn't have to follow the rules of nature. The sweet smell of the water floated up to my nose like incense. Even the sand on the shore line seemed to glint with hidden jewels. Above the water wall I could make out the tops of green mountains and see an orange sky filled with birds of every species. The brilliant colors all mixed together nearly blinded me, as if it were the sun, so I looked away.

My fingertips drummed against the inside of my palms as I walked beside Natalie. She too lingered at the back of our small group. I remember the first time I saw her, with her hair reckless blue eyes and equally wild black hair. I'd thought she was nothing but trouble. While that turned out to be an accurate prediction, she was a lovable mess. I would not have wanted to come here with anyone else. She'd kept me grounded and lighthearted when my worrying nature threatened to take over.

A shadow crossed my feet. I glanced up and there Aslan stood with the kindly and knowing smile on his mouth. Natalie froze beside me with her lips parted and her face pale.

"You're surprised I showed up?" Aslan addressed her.

She whipped her head to me, for once an instant reply was missing from her. Natalie turned back to Aslan slowly and eased her jaw to forms sentences.

"No, I expected it. I just wasn't prepared for this," she said slowly. "You're a big fluffy lion."

Aslan chuckled and said, "I see you've made quite the collection of friends while you were here."

"Yes sir." Natalie chewed her lip. "Do we get to see your country before we leave? I think that would be a 'happily ever after' ending," she added.

"Those who see my country do not return," Aslan replied.

"Is my father there?" Caspian asked suddenly, stepping forward.

Up until this point I was the only one with a choice. I could either go home or stay here. Watching Caspian approach the rapidly flowing water, I realized that thought was false. Caspian could choose to abandon Narnia if he wished. It would be easy; all he had to do was step into the water. He could see his family again and not have to endure the hardships that accompanied being King. He reached out to touch the wall that separate Aslan's Country from Narnia and my heart slammed right against my ribs.

Only when he pulled back could I breathe again.

He said he was choosing Narnia because his father would want him to. I never knew either of my parents well, but if my grandmother was here I knew what she would say. She was old and hardly knew the year anymore, but I knew she would tell me to be happy. She'd drilled that into me from childhood; if something made me happy, I should never be afraid to chase after it.

Reepicheep announced his desire to go beyond the water and we all bid him a mournful farewell.

Then Aslan turned to me. "Have you decided?" he asked.

Not a person in my party did not look shocked. Caspian was the worst of all. I could hardly look at him without being overcome with emotions. I wanted to appear absolutely sure when I told Aslan, though I suspected the lion had already guessed my decision, so I kept my sight carefully off the man I loved. Honestly, I had not decided until the possibility of losing Caspian had become unbearably real. When he touched that water, I'd felt like I was lost and drowning in the air filling my lungs. I could not live a life that did not involve him.

"I wish to remain so that I will be with Narnia. With Caspian." I pushed my shoulders back confidently. "What will happen to the people who knew me there?" I asked.

"They will think whatever you wish me to have them think." Aslan said with approval in his voice.

"Tell them I went to Julliard. Tell them I'm happy." I didn't hesitate with my reply. The longer I thought about my decision, the more I knew I'd picked right.

"As you wish my dear."

Now I dared to glance towards Caspian. Tears, separate from the ones he'd shed for his father, gleamed on his cheek. A loose strand of brown hair hung between his eyes and he made no move to fix it. He licked his lips and ran across his forehead and down to his jaw.

"You...why would you choose me?" Caspian whispered hoarsely.

What he didn't ask was 'Why didn't you tell me?' And that broke my heart. He thought his love was vaster than mine for him. "Because I love you and I love this land and I know without a doubt that I could have the life I've always wanted here," I said.

For a moment Caspian didn't move. His dark brown eyes burned into me while he digested my words. The wind pushed his thin shirt against his chest. His fingers curled around his belt tightly, knuckles whitening before he released. He beat his fist against his thigh before striding forward and kissing me chastely. I longed to deepen the kiss and have him impossibly closer. Instead, he stepped to my side and locked our hands together. The normality of the simple gesture allowed a serene calm to relax my swift pulse. Just like that, I belonged here.

"I will make you my bride one day. I hope you know what you're agreeing to." That old playfulness was back in his tone.

I squeezed his hand feeling all eyes still on us. I pressed my toes into the sand so I could raise my mouth to his ear.

"I'm agreeing to be with an incredible King who is in love with me and his country. Yes, I'm fully aware what I'm getting into and I could not be more ready for our life together to begin," I told him.

**Y'all, there's only one more real chapter left before the epilogue! **


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the last official chapter. Only the epilogue remains after this. I hope you have all enjoyed this journey as much as I have!**

**(Natalie)**

When Nikky, my youngest sister, first became old enough to understand stories, she would demand them constantly. She harassed my mother all day for another fairytale and when she went to daycare, she would relay these stories to all her friends. At bedtime, she requested me to talk her to sleep because my tales were always full of adventure but never had happy endings, much unlike our mother's. To me, they just seemed more realistic that way and Nikky seemed to enjoy the variety. Right now, this ending didn't feel happy or sad; it was a baffling mix of the two. I was ecstatic at finally getting to go home, but I would miss my friends terribly. I was not upset that Aslan had given Sage a choice while I received none; she needed it. She had begun to question everything on this journey. Her place was at Caspian's side now, and my place was with my family.

I fell into Lucy's arms for my first goodbye, refusing to cry just yet. She, however, didn't appear to be holding herself to that. Her tears dampened the fabric on my shoulder. She smelled of the sea air I'd grown to love aboard the Dawn Treader.

"Don't have too much fun in Mother England without me," I told her.

She laughed and wiped her nose onto her sleeve. "I most definitely will not, Nate," she promised. "I don't believe I will ever find another friend as dear as you." She locked her arms tighter around my back.

"Now you're just flattering me." I teased.

"I mean it," she said.

"I know, Louie," I murmured, growing serious.

We stayed in each other's arms for a long while till Edmund tapped my shoulder. I turned into his waiting arms.

"I hate this," I grumbled.

"We all do," he said.

We didn't speak anymore after that. I could see Lucy speaking softly to Sage and Caspian. Edmund tapped my chin with brotherly affection when we separated and gave me an encouraging smile. Lucy came to stand beside him, having finished her farewells. I took a moment to commit each of the Pevensie siblings to memory. The Pevensies; the King and Queen of Narnia in its Golden Age. They were truly an awe inspiring sight.

"Nate, are you ignoring me for any specific reason?" I turned towards Caspian's voice and flung myself at him. He grunted and steadied himself before setting me down.

"Keep that spirit, ok? Don't ever lose yourself out there," he instructed with kind eyes.

I nodded and messed up his floppy brown hair. Sage squeaked and quickly began fixing it.

"I would say the same, but I know Sage will keep you in line. You just keep an eye on her for me, yes? Make sure she gets in a good laugh at least once a week. That's better than any medicine," I said.

Sage pulled me into her own hug. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know, it was inevitable." I grinned wildly up at her. She rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth quirked up. "I'll see you again, though," I continued. "Aslan said I wouldn't come back to Narnia. Maybe next time you guys can make a trip to see me." Caspian smiled sadly but agreed. We all knew it was pointless to hope for. If Aslan wanted us together, he would find a way. Until then, we had to go on living our lives.

"Go say goodbye to Eustace," Sage nudged me.

"Do I have to?" I complained loud enough for the blond haired boy to hear.

"We could possibly prevent injury, if we don't make them," Caspian noted with a stroke of his beard.

"Too late," I called, dashing off.

Eustace was not as strong as Caspian and not quite capable of catching my flying hug. We landed on the sand with my chin hitting his chest. I rolled off panting, hair covering my face and sand sneaking up the hem of my pants.

"I give it a solid 4," Edmund said.

"That's generous," Lucy jested.

Eustace turned his face to me, blowing sand off his lips. "Warning next time would be appreciated," he said before getting back to his feet.

"Maybe you should bulk up and that problem could be avoided," I retorted.

He offered me his hand and I took it readily. Eustace didn't hug me at first. He seemed a bit nervous for some reason.

"Are you not going to miss me?" I taunted with an easy smile.

Then he hugged me. It wasn't tight like Lucy or gentle like Sage. It was just something purely Eustace.

"I will," he whispered. "like hell, everyday."

My throat closed up at his sincere words. My tears finally escaped and fell onto his shirt. Blubbering is not an attractive state, but I found myself unable to stop at the prospect of letting him go. Once I did, I would have to leave him and Narnia. I wasn't ready just yet.

"You are a spectacular friend, Stacey," I hummed.

I could tell from his smile against my shoulder that he didn't actually hate the nickname. I leaned across quickly to press a kiss to his cheek. His cheeks dusted with blush that made me grin broadly as I backed away.

"Now you can tell me goodbye," I told him.

He shook his head. "Goodbye means I won't see you again. I'm still praying that I might be so lucky."

"Oh, so we're calling that lucky now?" Caspian cut in.

Eustace bowed his head with a faint smile. Lucy and Edmund had erupted into laughter at the last comment.

"Natalie," Aslan's voice came and I knew I must go first.

I drew slow steadying breaths as I walked to the opening in the water wall. My toes drew lines in the sand to leave my mark. I turned when the water sprayed lightly on my brow. This was as close to a happy ending as I would ever get, I decided. I would thank Aslan for the rest of my life for allowing me the chance to experience his world and make such lasting memories with the best people I will ever know.

The wall closed in around me, leaving my friends only as images in my mind.

"Natalie, honestly, how long does it take to pee?" Ashley's voice floated to me through the halls of her house. "I know it's sad that Sage had to leave so abruptly for her early orientation at Julliard, but we can still have a good trip."

"Actually," I stepped out into the hallway to face her. "I think I'll just call my mom. I'd like to go home."

**Anyone else crying?**


	26. Epilogue

**Well guys, this is the last part of this story. It has truly been an incredible experience to write for all my wonderful readers. **

**(Sage)**

Dancing has always been something my body does without my brain putting much work into the effortless, fluid motions. My legs carried me across the floor soundlessly and my feet recalled steps faster than I could hear the music. The sounds of the violin orchestra swept over me from the platform where they played. A soloist caused me into a halt. I watched as the man playing lovely instrument sawed his bow back and forth with such ferocity I could almost not comprehend how it created such angelic noises.

"Do you approve the music selection then?" Caspian called absentmindedly.

He held a long scroll in his hands that I'd spent days meticulously going over with him. The ambassador from the south was paying us a visit in two days' time and he was worrying over plans that were already set into motion.

"It is just as wonderful today as it was yesterday, Cassie," I called to him.

Caspian sighed and set the scroll down on a dark wood table draped with a gold cloth. He leaned heavily against it and pinched the bridge of his nose. His hair was shorter than when I first met him. It now only reached just past his ears. It made him look younger; the lines on his face contradicted that effect, however. The Kingship was hard on him and I did my very best to relieve as much of that burden as I could, but, even as Queen, I could only take on so much responsibility.

"We need this treaty," he said.

I walked over, shoes forgotten on the edge of the floor. I hooked my thumbs through his belt and let my nose rest beside his.

"One misplaced spoon or flower will not change the ambassador's mind," I assured him.

He lowered his mouth to mine chastely. I looped my arms around the back of his neck to hold him against me. After only seven months of living in Narnia, Caspian and I were wed. Now, just over a year later, his kisses were so natural I'd long since lost the nervous butterflies that had ravaged me early on in our relationship. In their stead, a deep and consuming love had grown.

"Come test the music with me." I pulled him to the floor.

Caspian bit the corner of his lip and slipped a hand around my waist. The other hand traced up from my elbow to intertwine with mine. A lively tune was now playing.

"Think you can keep up?" I asked pleasantly.

He let himself smile now and without a word began to spin me around the ornate ballroom. Windows as big as the walls filled with stained glass let in filtered light. Grand drapes hung down from the chandelier to encircle the columns surrounding the dance floor. Flower vases housing carefully arranged lilies and chrysanthemums were set in various spots throughout the room. Amongst all those glamourous things that always occupied the castle I now called my home, all I could see was Caspian's open and perfect smile.

**(Natalie)**

I had never fully understood the need of some people to document their lives in diaries. We have memories for a reason; so that we don't forget precious moments we want to hold on to. Now I got it. Some memories were too wonderfully overwhelming to keep locked away in your mind. They had to be written down on paper in full detail so that the people we had met would never be forgotten and the adventures we created would survive long after our memories grew old and faded. I'd documented every aspect I could remember from aboard the Dawn Treader in the first few months after I returned home. Now, I kept a regular journal, intent on making everyday life as exciting as I could manage. Currently, I was explaining to my journal of the baking fiasco that occurred last night. Dad, being the only cook in the house, had been attempting to teach Kimmy a few recipes before she moved into her new apartment. The result was a microwave overflowing with some gooey substance the Kimmy claimed was supposed to be a pie.

The other members of my drama class milled about talking excitedly of their summer plans that included beaches and parties. I would be babysitting my two younger siblings while the rest of my family worked. The seniors had all graduated and it was still strange thinking about Sage not receiving her diploma with the rest of her peers. I missed her terribly, though I had not known her long before she left.

This was the last class of the day and I was just as anxious as anyone else for summer vacation to begin. Finally, the bell rang and my classmates sprinted towards the door to escape. I hurriedly put my belongings away as well.

My sister, Jordan, stuck her head in and with a pop of bubble gum said, "Mom is running late at work. She says I have to let you ride home with me." She left without further delay and I shouldered my backpack.

I wove through the bustling students to reach my locker and collect the rest of my things. My phone buzzed in my back pocket and I pulled it out. 'Hurry up,' the message from Jordan read. I could imagine her perfectly styled eyebrows raised in impatience as she waited on me.

I rolled my eyes and took my time getting ready to go. I plucked up the two binders from my locker and eased them into my bag. There had not been a dramatic shift where I'd come home from Narnia and instantly got along with my family. We still bickered and tormented each other constantly, but every so often I would be reminded of why I loved them. Our harassment always ended in laughter and happiness; it was how we showed we cared.

Jordan honked her horn impatiently when she spotted me on the sidewalk making my way to her. She was talking animatedly on her phone to her boyfriend of the month.

"Trying to get me home and sneak out before mom gets off work?" I slid into the passenger seat.

She scoffed indignantly and pulled out of her parking spot. "If you distract her, I'll bring you home cotton candy from the state fair."

I agreed readily.

I wouldn't have my family any other way.

**I guess this is goodbye for now. I am considering writing a sequel. Feel free to review or message me if you want one!**

**Also, be sure to check out my other story about the Narnian Golden Age called _Ashes of an Angel_. There are different characters but it promises to be a thrilling read!**

**~With love**


End file.
